


Start With the Basics

by Pyrosnowman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I know in canon these kids are about 14 but I have them aged at around 16 for maturity purposes, slow burn sort of, their relationship develops organically, this ship gut punched me in an alley and now I'm here to spread the joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrosnowman/pseuds/Pyrosnowman
Summary: The Miraculous grants a whole host of powers, some obvious, some not. Enhanced speed, strength, dexterity, and an above basic understanding of how to use whatever weapon the magical jewel decides to spit out at you are all well and good, but Adrien has to face the facts: his baton is not a fencing foil. He needs a teacher, a partner to spar with, and badly. Luckily for him, where one Lady in red isn't willing to step up for training, another is all too willing.





	1. A Glorified Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to SiderealSandman for inspiring me to write this, I refuse to let this ship tag be filled by one person alone.

He wasn't ungrateful. Really, he wasn't. But Chat Noir was just a  _tiny_ bit miffed that of all the things he had previous talents and skillsets for, the Miraculous had deigned to give him a indefinitely long stick instead of anything even resembling a sword. Admittedly, stabbing an akuma probably wasn't the best course of action (or entirely healthy for his P.R.), but Adrien had never once so much as picked up a bo-staff or escrima stick in his life. Fencing foils, sabers, rapiers, even a broadsword once, these were all things Adrien had been quite extensively trained in, but blunt objects meant for mercilessly bludgeoning someone over the head with were completely outside his skillset, and as Chat Noir, he had only a novice's knowledge. The Miraculous gave him dexterity no human could ever hope to match and muscle memory that was not his own, but at the end of the day it really didn't do much than make up for the severe lack in skill when it came to direct combat with some of the more confrontational akuma. With Riposte and Black Knight he had been fortunate; both had a penchant for blades which gave Chat Noir a bit of an even playing field while Ladybug figured out a plan. Even with those two, Chat Noir had realized something that simply could not be denied:

He was using a glorified metal stick as a sword, and it simply wasn't working. 

The realization was grim, and had been nagging in the back of the current Black Cat's mind for weeks now, but he couldn't afford to be lax about it. Paris needed him, Ladybug needed him, and when Chat Noir was being completely honest, he was sick of losing one on one fights. He couldn't always rely on Ladybug to save his sorry ass  _and_ come up with a plan to save the day, their job was hard enough without his partner pulling double weight during akuma attacks. On top of that, it was only a matter of time before physical enhancements and incredibly good luck weren't enough. Hawkmoth was only getting more dangerous, and there was only so much time to get better before it was too late. 

* * *

 

Chat got his chance to broach the subject easily enough, he met with Ladybug weekly at the very least for whatever akuma was thrown their way, scheduled patrols and random night outings were something they were both prone to, it really was only a matter of time before he caught up to his spotted partner. 

"Ladybug!" he called out, landing on the rooftop behind her. He made his landing just loud enough to alert her of his presence, a habit he had picked up after an unfortunate scare that ended with him in an armbar and a bruised jaw taught him that sneaking up on his partner was a terrible idea. 

"Chaton," she greeted with an easy smile. "Figures I'd find a feisty alley cat out on a night like this."

"Fresh air, spring breeze, that's enough to drag anyone out for a romp on the town, don't ya think?"

Ladybug hummed in response, turning her eyes back out onto Paris. For a moment they sat in companionable silence, letting the sounds of the city wash over them and enjoying a small moment of tranquility, but Chat forced himself to focus on the predicament on hand and not get lulled into the small moments with Ladybug he craved. 

"Hey, so, I know you've said you want to keep our identities a secret before,"  _that_ earned him a sharp look. "but I think we might need to start pursuing some sort of actual, y'know, training. We can't go out as our hero selves, it'll shake people's belief in us if we look weak and incapable, which means our civilian personas are the only way to go about this. No offense Milady, but we aren't exactly high class combatants when it comes to skill alone." 

A troubled look flashed across Ladybug's eyes, the telltale signs of focused stress all too obvious to Chat, having spent almost two years getting a read on them. She was weighing the pros and cons, coming up with a plan, not entirely different from what she did in an akuma fight, Chat mused. 

"You're right," she conceded finally. "But revealing our identities is still off the table."

Chat nodded, expecting that answer. Some small part of him had held out on a hope that she would trust him now,  _finally_ , but his Ladybug was slow to change once she made up her mind and had been very clear at the arms length distance she held him at. Functional? Yes, and Chat saw that, but it didn't hurt any less to see it confirmed all over again. "I figured you might say that. We should seek out instructors of our own choosing in the areas we're lacking. I'm not sure how you'd go about training with a  _yo-yo_ , but you could always work on grappling, escaping holds, basic hand-to-hand, that kind of thing."

"What about you?" she asked. "You've always seemed plenty capable with fencing to me. After all it was  _you_ who held up against Riposte with an injured leg, she had me on my toes the entire time." 

Chat inclined his head in thanks, pocketing the small compliment away while he flipped his baton into his hand. "Sure, I'm decent with a sword, but this?" with a sharp  _click_ the baton extended. "This isn't a sword. I have no idea what the  _hell_ to do with it."

Ladybug giggled, nudging her kitty lightly in the side. "You're smart and talented. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

 

Adrien had a habit of leaping before he looked, but nobody could claim that he wasn't a fast learner.

It had caught Plagg by a bit of a surprise to see Adrien whip himself into action the next day after his talk with Ladybug instead of stress about the situation and debate over a solution for weeks. That was his Chosen's general M.O., followed quickly by a burst of action that was poorly thought through but ultimately necessary. Cats weren't meant to be caged, and Plagg knew better than anyone that Adrien flourished best when he was unshackled. So when Adrien instead had grabbed his fencing gear with a determined look on his face, the kwami found himself a bit miffed. 

"Why are we going fencing? That's not scheduled for today," Plagg asked, lazily circling Adrien's head. 

"I already cleared it with Nathalie and Father," Adrien replied, still firmly focused on his goal. "I said I thought I needed more practice, and had the extra free time today. Father wants me to show more interest in my extracurriculars, and I think Nathalie is just glad to deliver a message to my father that she know he won't fight me on."

"Didn't you just finish telling Ladybug that fencing wasn't much help with the baton?"

"Yep. And that hasn't changed. But I still need a sparring partner, somebody to help me learn." Adrien paused for a moment, his pace slowing ever so slightly. "Someone to teach me more than just all out attack."

"Worked well enough in the past," Plagg replied dismissively. 

"It won't in the future. Besides, I could always use improvement."

Plagg felt a wellspring of pride bubble up in him; Adrien was clearly moving forward from kitten to a more matured tom cat, but characteristically, he couldn't let it show. "Well, just as long as it doesn't get in the way of my Camembert diet, I suppose it makes sense."

Adrien's eyes sparkled somewhat mischievously, more reminiscent of Chat Noir than Adrien Agreste in that moment. "Maybe if you help out cleaning up your mess back home I'll be inclined to keep your stores up to their current stock."

"Blackmail? Against me? You're so cruel!" Plagg wailed melodramatically, Adrien merely laughing at his kwami's antics. 

* * *

 

"So what  _is_ the gameplan anyways?" Plagg asked from inside Adrien's shirt. "Who would be willing to help us? Who do you  _want_ to help us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Adrien replied. "The only one who can keep up with me."

Plagg stopped talking as the chatter of the fencing team came closer and Adrien began to call out to his team mates in greeting. He exchanged small talk with a few of them, but brushed through until he came upon a familiar red set of armor and blue-black hair. 

Kagami looked up at Adrien with a small tilt of her head, a question all too clear in her eyes. "Adrien? You're not normally here this time of the week."

"Keeping tabs on my schedule, huh?" Adrien teased. 

"Your schedule is far more regulated than even mine," she deadpanned. "Any deviation from it is practically a miracle in your case."

"Alright I'll give you that one. Buuuuuut, Father is a lot more willing to bend if I tell him I need extra practice."

Kagami narrowed her eyes. "You're already practically the best here-"

"Second best. You got that last point in our first match, I'm telling you," Adrien insisted. 

The transfer student waved her hand dismissively. "Best, tied for best, it doesn't matter. You're already improving at a steady rate to keep you pretty much untouchable at our level. What more could you gain here?"

Adrien smirked, dropping his bag and unzipping it to reveal-

"A stick? Really?"

"An  _escrima_ stick," Adrien corrected with a twirl of the stick. "Decided to broaden my horizons a bit. And I need a sparring partner, somebody who's fast, fights differently, can keep up with me, and is willing to tear my style and mistakes apart till I learn from it." 

"Those are pretty high standards," Kagami replied. 

"Good thing you meet all of them."

"I know next to nothing about escrima, other than it's Filipino and involves hitting the opponent repeatedly."

"Congrats, you know more than me. Besides, I'm not asking for you to teach me, I'm asking you to learn with me and give me a way to fight and improve." 

Kagami chewed on her lip, contemplating. "Why do you think I'd even want to do this?"

Adrien shrugged. "I don't. But I'm asking you as a friend, a partner, an  _equal_ , and because I really do want to keep sparring you. After all," he said with a small smile. "Gotta even the score."

Kagami laughed and shook her head. "I'm telling you, we're  _even_. But fine. Let's do it." 

Adrien beamed, practically radiating sunshine. To his credit, the blonde somehow made it endearing, and Kagami would of never admit that his smile made her breath hitch ever so slightly. 


	2. Teaching Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami hits Adrien with a stick. Repeatedly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but normally we have to have some sort of _teacher_ to, you know, teach us."

Adrien's plan had, in his opinion, been practically flawless minus one ever so tiny detail, but now that Kagami was here standing in front of him giving an oh so critical eye of the situation, he felt his confidence somewhat deflate in the plan. Plagg quietly chuckling in his pocket certainly didn't help.

"Well, the thing is, uh, I was sort of hoping to keep it somewhat. Y'know. _Private_." Adrien could feel his cheeks heating up, and for some reason it was getting increasingly harder to look Kagami in the eye. "I have a ton of videos going over basic drills and forms, and I bought books on the subject as well, so hey it's not like I'm _totally_ unprepared!"

Kagami shook her head in exasperation, chuckling softly at the floundering blonde. Normally he was the picture of friendly charisma, seeing him flustered and flailing blindly into a plan was somewhat... refreshing.

"Alright, well, let's see what you've got prepared and we can work from there."

As it turned out, Adrien really had bought quite the mother load of information. A three book set on novice to advanced bo-staff techniques, two video training courses on forms through the bo-staff and practical application, and several videos covering escrima drills and disarms using both escrima sticks and bo staffs. He also had all three of his monitors open with different videos on disarms, pins, and general applications of both weapons Adrien seemed intent on focusing on. For the lack of teacher, Adrien really had done his best to pull up a worthwhile substitution for formal training.

In truth, Kagami somewhat understood his hesitation for a formal teacher. While she didn't have the crowds of followers the young model had, all too many times she had seen simple attempts to get a coach turn into near publicity disasters and greed for her family's substantial funds. She could only imagine what someone as recognizable and famous as Adrien would go through with a similar attempt. Instead, they had opted to use Adrien's sizable room to train in, the space so large that they had only needed to push aside one of the couches to make room.

Kagami glanced at Adrien, casting a critical eye at his stance. He was nervously chewing on the inside of his cheek, a bo staff twirling between his fingers with practiced ease. _Odd_ , she thought to herself. _He said he was a novice to this. Yet he holds the staff like he's had some time to get used to it._ She wondered idly if Adrien had been brushing off some previously known skill with the weapon, he was known for a certain degree of modesty after all. Even with all the praise from their fencing coach, never once had she seen Adrien boast about his skills or look down on his fellow team mates. If anything, he was almost loved by all for how kind and humble he was. Even Kagami, who admittedly wasn't exactly prone to striking quick friendships up, couldn't help but like him. Even after attacking him as an akuma, Adrien had gone out of his way to return her sword _and_ ask her to fight him again. She wasn't sure if that made him naive or exceptionally kind, but the gesture had struck a chord with her that had drawn her eye to him ever since. She suspected the shy girl who liked to peek in on him from time to time had felt something similar, if not a bit more... intense.

"So... you wanna get started?" Adrien's voice broke Kagami out of her reverie, mentally shaking herself free from the deep contemplation she was prone for.

"Yes, of course." she picked up the bo staff Adrien had brought for her, testing out the weight and feel for it. "Let's get started."

* * *

 

2 hours later, both of them were drenched in sweat and stripped down to tanktops and sweats, their shoes and overshirts long since discarded. Both of them had started out slow, working through drills and basic movements, following alongside videos, book instructions, and each other's criticisms smoothly. All too quickly though, their competitive edge had come out, and Adrien had suggested a friendly sparring match. Both of them sported bruises alongside their arms and ribs from where the other had gotten hits in, but neither had complained and served only to urge each other on. The fight had remained... inconclusive ( _as per usual_ , Kagami mused), and had only stopped when Nathalie had stepped in to quietly remind them that they should probably take a break. Kagami wondered if there were video cameras watching the two of them or if Nathalie had just been listening closely at the door. Both thoughts made her skin crawl (how did Adrien _live_ with that level of invasion?) but she kept it to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was make her friend uncomfortable.

"Should we call it a day?" Adrien asked, taking a long drink from his water bottle.

"Giving up that easily?" she teased, smirking at him.

"Thought I'd give you a break from all my amazing skill," he replied airily, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Who was it who got disarmed in the second round?"

"And who was it who got first hit?" he shot back.

Kagami laughed, nudging him playfully with the staff. "Alright, I'll give you a break... for now."

Adrien snorted, rolling his eyes amicably, lounging back against the floor and enjoying the cool feeling of hardwood against his skin. Kagami used the staff to push herself to her feet, frowning as she picked at her sweat-soaked tanktop. She wasn't keen on climbing into her driver's car smelling like she had just got out of the gym, and her body screamed for a relaxing hot shower. _And I'd rather not smell like a sweatshack,_ she thought to herself, wrinkling her nose. She ignored the traitorous part of her mind that whispered how she was just putting off going home, how much she enjoyed an excuse to casually hang out with a friend, with _Adrien_.

"I'm going to clean up some," she declared, glancing at Adrien to see if he protested.

The blonde shrugged, pointing at one of the cupboards. "Extra towels are in there, I'll start cleaning up the gear."

Kagami nodded, grabbing her clothes and walking towards the shower. Adrien waited till he heard the water going before he called for Plagg.

"So, what do ya think?" he asked the little god.

Plagg twirled in the air lazily, humming to himself in thought. "I think you should relax with a nice wheel of Camembert, to celebrate!"

Adrien poked at his kwami. "C'mon Plagg, be serious!"

"Who says I'm not? Cheese is the perfect answer to a long work out."

"I want to know if I'm _improving_."

Plagg stuck his tongue out. "Feed me and I'll give you an answer!"

"Glutton," Adrien grumbled. He opened up the drawer with Plagg's mountainous cache of food, tossing one of the smaller cheese wheels at him. "Alright, answers, advice, c'mon I need something here."

Plagg took his time to munch on the cheese, purposefully goading Adrien. Part of him loved to tease his young chosen (so quick to rise to the bait!), but Plagg also wanted to test something. Adrien was changing, maturing. Two years ago, he would've whined and begged for an answer, constantly prodding till he got a reply. Adrien's newfound patience and sharper eyes were not missed by the godling, but they were _new_. Years of fighting akuma and being denied by Ladybug had shaped Adrien from an impatient kitten to something more resembling the wiser cat Plagg knew Adrien could be. _Kid's learning how to wait to pounce on his prey, not just chase it down endlessly._

Adrien waited for Plagg to finish his cheese, eyes constantly on the little kwami. Plagg could see the impatience in them, but Adrien kept whatever outbursts he had duly in check. Satisfied, he finally decided to answer. "You're quick to attack, and quick to take hits. you're starting to figure out the effective range of the staff, but you need to work on shoring up your defense. The suit I gave you can take a beating, but why take unnecessary hits?"

Adrien nodded. "Anything else?"

Plagg cast his eye towards the bathroom door. "Yeah. Watch the girl. She's sharper than you think, sharper than Ladybug in some ways."

Adrien frowned. "What, you think she'll figure me out?"

"I think if you give her enough rope, she'll trap you with it."

"Kagami is a friend," Adrien insisted. "She wouldn't hurt me."

"Not sayin' she would. But the girl is tenacious, smart, and not afraid to pick apart anything that seems mildly suspicious if you put it in front of her. If you wanna keep your identity secret, Kagami is your biggest threat."

"Would've thought Alya would be the bigger problem there."

Plagg vividly remembered the time with Dark Owl, seeing Marinette standing beside Tikki. _That_ had been quite the shock, and the irony hadn't escaped him. From what he had seen, Marinette was more than capable of handling Alya though, and the inquisitive young girl had been so focused on Ladybug that Chat Noir had gracefully escaped her lens. "Nah, Alya isn't your problem. She won't focus on you, and she's not even close enough to you to see the inconsistencies. Kagami you've let into your home, she's gonna get to know how you fight, and one day there'll come a time where you have to bolt for an akuma while she's here. I'm telling you kid, _Kagami_ has the potential to figure you out."

Adrien hummed in contemplation. "So what are you suggesting? End it?"

"Nah," Plagg said, flitting around the discarded gear. "But be careful if you wanna keep your identity secret."

"You seem awfully unconcerned," Adrien said with a squint. "I thought we had to keep our identities secret."

Plagg shrugged. "That's Ladybug's M.O. Me? I don't care so much, as long as it works. Just remember: not all cats are loners. Sometimes it's ok to trust people."

Adrien's eyes drifted off as he digested the thought, rolling it over and over again in his head. "Look kid, don't stress about it. Whatever happens, happens. We cats always land on our feet, right?"

Adrien smiled softly. "Right."

* * *

 

The following days were busier than Adrien's normal schedule, but for once he didn't mind. School, his Father's required activities, and then training with Kagami in the afternoon left him little time to patrol and meet Ladybug, but he could feel himself improve. His skill with the staff was only improving, and Kagami proved to be a far more difficult and skilled opponent than any akuma that popped up in the meantime. Twice Chat Noir was able to easily parry and knock the akuma's weapons away, often time breaking the enchanted item in the process. Ladybug too was starting to improve, putting into use several creative pins and arm bars that made immobilizing their magical targets all that much easier. 

"Hawkmoth has got to be getting pretty frustrated with us lately," Chat noted one day, smirking triumphantly as he swung his leg over the empty air. 

Ladybug took in the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower, feeling equally satisfied. "Think he'll start throwing anything tougher at us?" 

"Doubt it. How tough they are kinda change on a daily basis y'know? If he had control over their strength, Hawkmoth would've taken us out a long time ago," Chat replied. 

"Suppose we just got lucky?" asked Ladybug with a slight smile. 

"With you on our side? Hmm, I wonder," replied Chat sarcastically. The two heroes shared a laugh, enjoying each other's company for a moment longer before parting ways. For once, Chat found himself torn between looking forward to seeing Ladybug again and seeing Kagami again. Curiously, his father seemed supportive of meeting up with the youngest Tsurugi, though he had a suspicion that it had something to do with Adrien's newfound focus on training (something his father was oddly intent on) and meeting up with someone of his social status. Adrien had a sneaking suspicion that both Kagami's and Adrien's parents had some sort of intention for the both of them, but Adrien cared little for it. He wondered briefly if Kagami was aware, or what she thought on it. He filed it away to ask her later, but for the moment he needed rest. The longer days didn't let him stay up quite as late and still be functional, the one regrettable factor in this new arrangement. 

* * *

 

"Raise your guard!" Kagami snapped. Her bo staff snapped out, forcing Adrien to back peddle and raise his own staff. Her blows nearly crushed through his defenses.  _She hits like a truck_ , he thought grimly, ducking under the next swing and jabbing out with his staff to buy some distance. The two circled around each other, Kagami with her staff raised in anticipation while Adrien twirled his to distract her. He waited till she was in the sunlight, watching for the squint that indicated it was in her eyes before leaping at her, lashing out with the staff. 

Kagami blocked on instinct alone, cursing as the setting sun made it impossible to see Adrien. Taking a blind guess at where his next strike would be, she danced to the side turning her right side to the sun and blinking the spots out of her eyes. Adrien was relentless, keeping up with several short but brutal swings towards her torso, forcing Kagami to retreat. Anticipating the next attack, she twirled the staff into the next attack, leaving Adrien's staff trapped under hers. Wasting no time, Kagami swept out the blonde's legs and tapped Adrien's chin with her staff. 

"I win," she said, breathing heavily. "What's that leave the score at?"

Adrien let out an exhausted chuckle. "5-7. You're starting to pull ahead." 

"You overextend your advantage," Kagami chided. "You're eager to go for my hands to disarm me, but there are other ways to win." 

"Like putting me on my back?" Adrien countered with a playful smile.

Kagami huffed, pulling Adrien to his feet. She cast a quick glance at the clock, biting her lip. "It's getting late. I need to get going soon, my mother won't be pleased if I'm out too late after dark."

Adrien nodded, frowning. "That's unfortunate. I was kind of hoping we could just, y'know, hang out for a little bit."

"There's not enough time right now," Adrien's face fell at that, but Kagami continued regardless. "However. Next Saturday my parents are going to a tournament for the weekend. I've decided to stay in Paris. Perhaps we could train at my home instead. We have a proper gym, so you won't be getting tripped onto hardwood floor for once." 

"Who knows, maybe I'll win the next bout."

Kagami smirked. "Oh, I doubt that."

Adrien smiled at the challenge. "Guess we'll just have to find out then, won't we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna chat Miraculous Ladybug, hit me up at tumblr  
> arrogance-is-my-middlename.tumblr.com


	3. Same Game, Different Board

Kagami's home proved to be startlingly familiar to Adrien's own manor despite the clear differences in professions. The tall, imposing walls, subtly disguised security measures, and the clear message of superiority that lorded over the place reminded Adrien far too much of his home on the other side of Paris. Adrien made note of the security cameras and sensors he had long since learned to recognize, just in case an akuma came into play and he needed a quick escape. If Kagami noticed the way his eyes shifted over the various seemingly innocuous plants and yard set pieces, she didn't comment.

"So your parents are gone all day?" Adrien asked, shifting his gear bag.

"All week," Kagami corrected. "The tournament is a favorite of my mother's, but it's all the way in Japan. They wish to visit my father's side of the family while in Tokyo, but I needed to stay behind for school."

"Surprised they didn't force you along," Adrien noted.

Kagami shrugged. "Upholding the family tradition and our honor is something they'll never budge on. Staying behind for family visits they seem to be more lenient on."

"Weird choice of priorities."

"It gives me some breathing room at the very least."

"Touche."

The two continued to chat as they walked through the house, Adrien taking in the layout and overall design of the house with keen interest. The walls were painted a maroon color, and pictures of various members of Kagami's family posing after a victory in numerous tournaments adorned the shelves. Several different kinds of swords hung throughout the home, from polished katana to Turkish _Kilij._ The main foyer was wide and spacious, with a fireplace as a centerpiece and two staircases on opposite ends of the room. Kagami led Adrien down one of them, leading into a spacious training room. The floors were lined with mats, and several training dummies and practice weapons leaned against the walls. Adrien couldn't help but notice that the house emanated a very different kind of intimidation and power than his own home. While Gabriel Agreste had focused on utilitarian designs and immaculate stark white design, the Tsurugis had opted for a clear display of the talent and skill the family had worked for generations to hone. Pride was seeped into the place, yet while all the family history was out on display, Adrien did not feel much _warmth_ in the home. Discipline and respect practically bled from the walls, but familiarity and love were practically all but missing from the household. It certainly explained why Kagami had taken her defeat at Adrien's hands when they first met so terribly; Adrien doubted her family would've been understanding or comforting. He wondered if he should feel guilty for the twinge of companionship that echoed through him on that aspect, filing the thought under  _Things I Won't Mention_ tab.

Adrien cast a glance at Kagami, eyes flicking to the way her fingers tapped her thigh and the way she rolled the bo staff in her hands.  _Restlessness. Is she nervous?_

"You alright?" he asked, keeping his tone casual.

Kagami blinked, opening her mouth to reply before closing it and taking a breath to steady herself. "It's... I've never had someone over before," she confessed. "Mother trained me to be the best, Father wanted to make sure I never did anything to embarrass the family. Having a...  _friend_ over isn't something I'm used to."

Adrien nodded sympathetically, leaning against his staff. "I know the feeling. First time I had Nino over I couldn't sit still. Wasn't sure if he would think my room was an audacious mess, or if he would judge me by Father. It's one thing having a bodyguard and personal attendant constantly watching you when you don't  _talk_ to anyone. Having other people involved makes it kind of embarrassing." 

"You know what it's like, so it's a little easier to open the doors to you, but seeing everything on the walls, the pictures, the awards, the history...." Kagami paused. "It's different with a second set of eyes on it." 

"It's like a giant sign proclaiming our family names. You walk into my house and everything screams 'Agreste! This is the Agreste household and Gabriel Agreste is here!' It's one giant tool of intimidation. Like we're supposed to be  _elevated_ because of that."

"But we aren't!" Kagami's eyes flashed with frustration, her calm mask of control slipping for a moment. "You're not just an Agreste! I'm not just a Tsurugi! I'm not just the daughter of two fencing champions, I'm not just my inheritance!"

"But it's all that people see," Adrien agreed.

"It is! And it's what my parents  _want_ them to see! As if only those who are  _worthy_ are allowed to breath even the same air as me! Did you know that I was homeschooled, kept locked up aside from tournaments and socializing at upper class parties where I was supposed to be the  _perfect_ daughter who's only interaction with people my age were potential  _power marriages_ _?_ _"_ Kagami's tone was venomous, laced with disgust and anger. "I'm allowed near  _you_ because of your social class and...." Kagami trailed off, cheeks reddening slightly. 

"And...?" Adrien prompted, leaning forward. 

Kagami turned towards him, fixing Adrien with a stubborn glare. "And because you  _beat me_." 

"Beat you?" Adrien parroted, completely lost in the implication. 

"I kept potential suitors away with the argument that someone who couldn't match me would end up disgracing me. Part of the perks of being as good as I am is that anyone I don't like who tries to flirt with me I can beat in a fencing match and have them kept away outside of social events my parents arrange.  _You_ beat me, according to the official ruling of M. D’Argencourt. You're an acceptable match in their eyes," Kagami finished sheepishly. 

There was a moment of tense silence before Adrien spoke. "That's kind of disgusting." 

Kagami snorted with laughter before devolving into full blown laughter. "It... it really is, isn't it?" she said between bursts of laughter. "It's completely medieval!"

"Ah, worry not Lady Kagami!" Adrien admonished, dramatically flicking a hand through his hair. "I, Adrien Agreste, will do my best to woo you and sweep you off your feet!" 

Kagami rolled her eyes, tapping him with her bo staff. "Keep that up and I'll  _actually_ sweep out your feet." 

Adrien chuckled, straightening up and placing a hand on Kagami's shoulder. "Seriously though, I understand. I don't see you as just your legacy, your inheritance. I never did. You're a friend, you're  _Kagami_ , and to me that's what you'll continue to be. Parents be damned, you're your own person and that's how I see you."

"Thank you, Adrien," she said with a smile. "Sorry I just... went off like that."

"Swing a stick at my head, and we'll call it even." 

* * *

 

The more they fought, the more Adrien was intrigued by Kagami. He  _knew_ how he fought, he had been told (and admonished) for it plenty of times. Direct, always aiming for the center line, relying on speed and ferocity to get him through every scrap without any trouble, and in fencing it worked just fine. He broke through defenses and created openings, not so much overwhelming defenses so much as  _crashing through them_. Kagami, in contrast, reflected all of that back on him. She was aggressive, yes, but her attacks poked at the holes in defenses, forced him to back peddle every time he got ambitious with a strike. When they fenced, it was always a matter of whether Kagami's defense broke first or whether Adrien was too slow to cover up the openings he left in every strike.

Fighting with a bo staff, Adrien was quickly realizing, suited Kagami's style so much more so that he found himself on the losing end more than he liked. He preferred to aim for the hands, win by disarms and overpowering as he always did, but Kagami would parry his blows away as if they were small irritations rather than genuine attacks. She would wait until he left an opening- which, Adrien realized, he  _always did eventually_ \- and then she would exploit it. Sure, Adrien won several of their bouts to the extent that Kagami only ever had the smallest edge on him, but the difference was  _there_. Chat Noir's style of fighting, recklessly aggressive and fast, had worked its way into Adrien's style more and more over the past 2 years, and fighting Kagami was finally forcing Adrien to see the flaws in it. On some level, he shouldn't have been surprised. Kagami fought how she talked: direct, but intelligent and nuanced. Any mistake could be picked apart, and forcing her to panic or lose her complexion was incredibly difficult but not impossible. In a sense, it was admirable. Kagami's fighting style reflected herself so wonderfully that every round felt like a conversation. Every movement spoke of years of practice and training, every strike a statement of just how much  _work_ she had put into being downright excellent. 

Conversely, Kagami left her fights with Adrien baffled and amused. How could such a sunshine-filled boy be filled with so much reckless aggression? In public, he kept the face of kindness and mild-mannerisms to a perfect tee. Even in the privacy of her company, Adrien was never anything beyond a goofy and sarcastic teenager. Yet he fought as if he thought himself some sort of daredevil, or like he was only there to distract. As if any hits he took didn't matter, as if winning wasn't necessarily the goal. 

Logically, it made no sense. Adrien had come to her specifically to get better, so that he  _could_ win in his chosen martial art. She could tell he was trying, in the small ways he adjusted himself every round, how he learned what worked after every victory and where he was weak in every defeat. Yet no matter how much he shored up his defenses, how much he made his attacks more precise, Adrien still fought like a devil with nothing to lose and not a care in the world. It was so unlike any fighter as experienced as he, to the point that Kagami was unsure if he wasn't actually just some sort of prodigy that had gotten by on innate skill and speed alone and not actual tutelage. 

Other discrepancies began to pop up more and more as they fought, ones that Kagami had no real explanation for. There were times where it looked like Adrien would be about to switch styles, going from bo staff to changing his grip as if he expected the staff to suddenly shrink to the size of a baton or an escrima stick. He would always catch himself halfway through the transition, often cursing under his breath and sliding his hands back into the proper positioning, switching his stance as he went, but Kagami was too sharp to miss it. 

"Why do you do that?" she asked one time, a loss for her, where he had struck with the staff as if it were a baton. The move had caught her so off guard that she had been completely blindsided, but it was the first time he hadn't corrected himself during the fight. "Why did you switch styles like that? The bo staff isn't meant for that kind of strike, it left you completely off balance. If I had been quicker, you would've lost easily."

Adrien floundered for a reply, mentally chiding himself for such a mistake. He had let himself slip into his Chat Noir self too easily, getting so caught up in the fight he had forgotten it wasn't the Miraculous silver baton in his hands but rather a simple wooden staff. "It's uh, I just, I'm so used to a sword see, and I guess I let instinct take over and it completely... it threw me off, just lost focus is all. S-sorry about that." 

Kagami frowned, the answer falling far too flat on  _both_ their ears, and they both knew it. Yet Adrien couldn't just reveal he had been fighting as  _Chat Noir_ , and Kagami was completely at a loss for conclusions. 

"If you're gonna be unpredictable like that, at least keep your balance," she grumbled, pushing herself to her feet. "C'mon, let's work with Escrima now. My hand is sore from where you hit it, I want to work with something one handed for a bit."

Adrien hastily agreed, mentally kicking himself for hurting Kagami and outwardly apologizing profusely. One round and several bruises later, he had stopped apologizing and focused back on beating Kagami, but every inch of ground he gained on her was won with bruises and swift strikes to punish his overzealous attacks.  _Guess that's just incentive,_ he told himself. Adrien couldn't deny that it brought about a certain competitive spirit in him, fighting with Kagami. 

* * *

 

"10 even," panted Adrien, a triumphant smile plastered all over his face. "I caught up!"

"Watch it, Agreste" groaned Kagami from her place on the floor, completely exhausted. "Overconfidence will toss your score down the trash."

"You're just mad I won," he replied smugly. 

Kagami grumbled something under her breath that Adrien didn't catch, but he was pretty sure the words "smug pretty boy" were somewhere mixed in. Adrien just laughed, pulling his sparring partner to her feet and using the edge of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Kagami's eyes tracked the movement, almost unaware of her own actions as she not so subtly eyed up his tone stomach. She snapped her gaze away the second Adrien's hand came down, pretending to fuss over her gear instead. The action hadn't slipped past Adrien entirely, and for some reason there was a small pit of satisfaction pooling up from that.  _Where was_ that _coming from?_ he wondered. Shaking his head as if the action would physically shake his thoughts loose. Kagami, he realized, was starting to distract him and for the life of him, he couldn't pinpoint  _why_. 

The usual clean up went smoothly, but once again both of the teens found themselves lingering as the last weapon was packed away. Kagami wasn't eager to stay alone in her house for the next week with nothing but the few hours Adrien had to spare and her driver in during the mornings. Leaving the house and exploring Paris  _would_ be appealing- if Kagami actually knew anybody she would be willing to hang out with. She often envied Adrien for having friends at the school he attended, envied him for attending school at all. She would be joining next year, her parents had finally allowed her to transfer out of the prestigious private academy she was currently enrolled in, but in the meantime her time was still tightly restricted. Frustrating didn't even begin to cover the depth of loneliness and boredom she felt. 

Adrien of course wasn't keen to return to his own home where he would fill the silent hours desperately trying to fill the boredom until patrol time came. Gabriel had been more lenient as of late, and his driver "Gorilla" had always been content to let him socialize. Nathalie too usually covered for him where she could.  _What's the worst that could happen?_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, Kagami. I've got some time to spare, like,  _now_. We spend most of our time sparring and training, which is fine, I love it! But I think it's kind of weird we're friends and I don't know your favorite color."

"What are you suggesting?" she asked cautiously. 

"Wanna just hang out?"

_No parents, no obligations, no problem,_ some traitorous part of her brain whispered. Almost to her surprise, she found herself nodding along. "I think that would be... nice." 

_Oh god, what am I doing?_

 

 

 


	4. A Sprinkle of Reckless Abandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's gotta let loose at least a little bit.

The Tsurugi lineage was full of accomplishments and disciplined individuals dedicated to the continuation of a long and proud legacy. Kagami was raised to be dedicated to that cause, disciplined and respectful towards her elders, and under no circumstances was she to be anything within the same ballpark as _reckless._ This included climbing out a window with a boy her parents only barely tolerated her seeing on a friendly basis without notifying any sort of adult supervision. Naturally, Kagami was doing exactly that with one Adrien Agreste trailing right behind her. Worse still, this was _her idea_. Granted, Adrien hadn't exactly fought back ("Get out of your training gear and into some normal clothes, I'll go disable the locks on the windows," hardly counted as disagreement), but what Kagami assumed was her last shred of sanity pinned the blame directly on her, and was currently screaming about how her family would react if they found out.

_Which they won't_ , she told herself. Both of them were wearing hats (Kagami in a ballcap Adrien had buried in his backpack, and Adrien in a beanie), sunglasses, and in Adrien's case, a scarf that he could tuck up over his lower face if need be. The end of fall was blessedly near, so neither of them were particularly conspicuous, and Kagami found herself marveling over the all too novel feeling of _not being looked at_. The experience was liberating in ways she never dared to imagine, and intoxicating in its own unique fashion.

"You're quite adept at this," Kagami said quietly, nudging Adrien softly. "Since when did you get so good at sneaking out?"

Adrien shrugged, his face annoyingly difficult to read behind the sunglasses and scarf. "Trial and error. I've done this a couple times, with... varying levels of success. I eventually got smart enough to figure out that covering my hair and eyes was usually good enough to fool most people, and my bodyguard doesn't notice anything as long as he doesn't have need to check up on my status with his own two eyes."

"Is he really that lax?"

"He values my privacy. Gorilla and Nathalie both are much more willing to give me my space."

"Must be nice. Ever been caught?" Kagami asked.

"A couple times," the model admitted. "I wasn't good at this initially."

Kagami quirked an eyebrow. "What finally taught you how to blend into a crowd?"

Adrien chuckled self consciously, fidgeting slightly. "My bodyguard turned into an akuma after fans started posting pictures of me up on Instagram. I got thrown off the top of a building, and Ladybug had to get involved.

"That must've been quite the sight," Kagami chuckled. "The great model Adrien Agreste, riding down to safety in the arms of a superhero dressed as an insect."

"Honestly I'm just glad she got to me in time. Falling from a 100 story building is not an experience I'm keen to repeat."

Kagami hummed. "You sure? I think you'd make a _great_ piece of sidewalk art."

"I'm not so sure it would do great for my ad campaign," the blonde replied dryly.

"You're pretty enough to make it work," Kagami said with a smirk. "Though, then I would lose my favorite punching bag."

"We're tied right now!" Adrien protested.

"Yes, because you _cheated_."

"We didn't lay down ground rules."

"You're right, next time I'll just start throwing fencing foils at you until you run off."

"Ok, _that_ is definitely cheating."

"I thought you said we didn't lay down ground rules?" Kagami asked, feigning innocence.

Adrien fixed her with a pout. "Oh, you're just _mean_."

"Boo hoo," the fencer replied. "C'mon, I'll buy ice cream if you stop pouting."

Adrien brightened up instantly. "Now who could resist that offer?"

* * *

 

"Didn't he turn into an akuma at one point?"

Adrien nodded, mouth too full of ice cream.

"Giant snowman, a year or so back, Ladybug and Chat Noir had to pretend to be a couple to beat him?"

"Something like that," Adrien replied. "He's _chilled out_ since then."

"That was disgusting," Kagami deadpanned.

"It was golden and you have no appreciation for higher forms of humor."

"If it weren't for the fact that it would ruin this very delicious ice cream, I would've jumped into the Seine because of that pun."

Adrien laughed, and Kagami couldn't help but smile. Sunshine Boy was infectious, and since meeting him outside fencing over the past couple of years, she had found herself smiling more and more. _It's a strange thing to enjoy somebody's company_ , she thought to herself. Mostly she _tolerated_ people, too icy for most to get near and too aware of her family pressure to let down her guard around others. Adrien had someone managed to bust through both barriers as if they simply didn't exist. She was beginning to understand why people paid so much _attention_ to him. His friends (not that she saw much of them) always seemed content to flex their schedules and capabilities around him, and the shy girl who tripped over her words ( _and pretty much everything else_ , she thought) had eyes only for Adrien when he was near.

Adrien was incessantly easy to like, and Kagami had no idea what to do with that. Kagami didn't _like_ people, people didn't like _her_. Adrien was apparently an exception to the rule, and it was refreshing. That he inspired her to be recklessly carefree, at least by her standards, somehow didn't detract. For once, Kagami felt like she could actually breathe.

Of course, the world was far too cruel to let such moments last.

An echoing _boom_ shook the ground, followed quickly by the tell-tale signs of an akuma. Loud, obnoxious laughter, smoke, and screaming. Kagami grimaced, the akuma was directly between home and _here_ , but there was no question about it: this little outing was cut short.

"Oh you've _got_ to be shitting me."

Kagami's eyes widened, turning to face Adrien. His face was set in a hard scowl, irritation written clearly across his features. Not fear, panic, or any other sign that this was a disaster scenario, but _irritation_ , as if somebody had just served him a particularly under-cooked meal.

Yet despite all that, the thing that _really_ stuck to the forefront of her mind was: "I don't think I've ever heard you say anything more obscene than _darn_ before."

"I was having a nice time," he grumbled, grabbing her hand and leading her to a building. "C'mon, let's get you to cover. This thing looks big, which means collateral damage. Ladybug is gonna need space to work, and we need cover. We don't have time to get out of this things path, so we'll just have to settle for thick walls."

"You seem oddly calm for this," Kagami replied. _How_ was beyond her, she could feel her heart pounding so hard it felt like her chest might burst, and even her intense discipline wasn't enough to keep her hands from shaking.  Her own akumitization she only remembered flashes of, and the others she had experienced since moving to Paris she had been quite far away from. Seeing one approach so close was an entirely different experience, and seeing this giant... _thing_ crush cars under its feet almost as an afterthought spiked her panic through the roof.

_Breathe, Kagami_ , she told herself, keeping her features completely composed. Adrien kept muttering and leading her to different places, trying to get out of the way and get hidden. Part of her registered that not an ounce of fear was apparent on him, and it helped to steady her through the panicked shrieks and looks on the passing people. She wondered idly if he was just that used to akuma, or if the model was even capable of being fazed.

"Kagami!"

Adrien's voice snapped her back to reality, blinking owlishly at her companion. "Listen, I need you to _stay put_ , ok? We're close to an open park, the akuma is heading right for it. It's slow, so I can probably get there first and see if I can get anybody else to safety."

"W-wait Adrien are you _insane_ _?!_ The akuma is taller than any of the buildings in this neighborhood, people are going to see it coming for miles!"

"But people panic and freeze up," he replied grimly. "There might be kids there, Kagami. I gotta check."

"Then I'm coming with," she replied firmly.

" _No_. I need people to know where to go, where to hide. I'm gonna be sending folks your way and I need you to bring them to this spot. Just trust me on this, ok?"

Kagami spent several long seconds studying his face, trying to read through his seemingly impenetrable mask of calm resolve. It was a side she had never seen on him before, but the idea of him going alone while she sat still was unacceptable. On the other hand, if she kept arguing, he would stay put ( _And stay safe_ , part of her whispered), and any help they could provide would be forgone entirely.

" _Fine_ ," she relented with a grit of her teeth. "Just don't be stupid."

Adrien smiled, a flash of his normal personality slipping through. "Me? Stupid? When have I ever?"

* * *

 

Ladybug surveyed the akuma with a frown, trying with little success to find weak points and the enchanted item. Chat Noir landed beside her, somewhat out of breath and yet still damningly silent. She wondered if the Miraculous gave him cat-like abilities, or if he was always that stealthy.

"Any clues yet?" her partner asked, his usual cheerful cockiness curiously missing.

"Nothing yet," Ladybug muttered. "Where were you?"

"Getting civilians out of the park. Didn't want some kid getting caught up in this."

Ladybug nodded. _Smart_ , she thought. For all his devil-may-care attitude, Chat Noir took his duties seriously and occasionally was a step ahead of even her, something she was grateful for now more than ever.

"Has he done anything besides trash the place?" Chat asked.

Ladybug shook her head. "So far his superpower has just been _big_. If he's got any more tricks up his sleeve, I haven't seen it."

Chat nodded at the smoke in the distance. "I'm guessing the fire was him. Think he's got any sort of fire or laser attacks?"

"It's not off the table," she said with a sigh.

"Eh, we'll figure it out. C'mon M'lady. Let's get to work!" Chat said, his characteristic smile and wink falling into place.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course _you'd_ be so cavalier."

* * *

 

Kagami had not stayed put. Initially, yes, she had, but that option had gone out the window when the akuma, Ladybug, and Chat Noir had gone in the same direction as the park Adrien had rushed off to and everything had gone to the wind.

Kagami sprinted through the Paris streets, glancing over at the fighting akuma and heroes. Chat Noir was springing around on his giant silver staff, calling out taunts and jabbing the akuma in the eye. Ladybug was tripping up the akuma, keen eyes searching for the best weakspot to strike. The akuma was clearly getting frustrated, swinging at the darting heroes and roaring in defiance. None of the combatants noticed Kagami speeding for the park.

The park itself was a complete wreck, the fountain centerpiece smashed to rubble and clumps of earth torn from the ground. Kagami hoped that her own akumatized self hadn't caused this much damage. Adrien was nowhere to be found, but there wasn't any blood or bodies either, something Kagami hoped meant Adrien was still alive.  _What was that idiot thinking?!_   _Why hasn't he texted me? Where the hell is Adrien!_

A vaguely black and red blur flashed past her, colliding with the remnants of the fountain in a shower of rubble and water.  _Ladybug._ Kagami rushed to the fallen hero, pulling a very dazed Ladybug out of the dilapidated fountain. Confused eyes blinked out from behind the gaze, a spark of recognition running through them. 

"I- wait I  _know you,"_ she muttered in a daze.

"We can address that later," Kagami replied brusquely. "Right now you need to get to your feet; laying in a fountain while an akuma rages is not the best choice right now."

Ladybug stumbled to her feet, shaking her head. Her gaze no longer seemed clouded, and how she wasn't suffering concussion or broken bones was beyond Kagami, but she wasn't about to call attention to it. 

"You need to get out of here." Ladybug's voice had lost its confused tone and switched into the commanding and calm tone of voice she was famous for. "A battle with an akuma is no place for a citizen."

"Wait!" Kagami protested. "I came looking for a friend, he said he was coming here to evacuate the park!"

"There was nobody here when I showed up, he must've gotten everyone out safely, seriously you need to  _leave_ it's not s-"

"LADYBUG!!" 

Chat Noir's warning yell was all they got as the giant hand of the akuma came crashing towards them.


	5. Leaping First, Looking Never

" _CATACLYSM!"_  

The stench of burning rubber filled the air as the giant clawed hand descending upon them withered and dissolved into black ash. The akuma howled, though to Kagami it sounded more angry than hurt, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. 

"Ladybug,  _come on_ we need to move!" strong hands gripped Kagami, and suddenly she was rocketing through the air with her face pressed against against taut black leather. Over the howling of wind she could hear Ladybug chastising Chat, clearly angry about  _something_ , but exactly what that was ended up being lost to the wind.

Chat landed gracefully on a rooftop, letting go of Kagami and turning to face Ladybug, whose face was full of fury. 

"Chat what were you  _thinking?_ You used Cataclysm on an akuma! And not just their tools, but on the person themself! You could have killed the person Chat, and my cleansing spell can't bring back people who cross that brink!"

"I didn't use it on the akuma!" he snapped. "The monster trampling outside? It's a suit! The akuma is inside."

"And how do you know that! Felt pretty real every time we hit it!" Ladybug shot back. 

"But it didn't react! What happened when I jabbed it in the eye?"

"I- well- what?" Ladybug sputtered. "I was focused on saving the civilian!"

"Who is still right here," Kagami interjected quietly. Ladybug flinched while Chat's lips twitched into a slightly amused smile. 

"Duly noted," he replied. "But seriously, even our biggest enemies react when I hit them in the eye. I jabbed this thing with my full strength directly in the pupil and it didn't so much as blink; and it had the hardest time tracking us when I was  _by its head_. And did you see how the arm dissolved? The one time we tested Cataclysm on a piece of steak, it  _molded_ away, it began to rot, but that things arm-"

"Dissolved into ash and tar," Ladybug breathed out, eyes wide in realization. "The reason we couldn't find the akumatized item was because the akuma is inside the thing rampaging across Paris!"

"Exactly." Chat Noir looked all too smug, his similarity to an overly proud kitten striking. Kagami wondered how anybody took him seriously, but according to Ladybug all those years ago he  _was_ the one who held his own against her in a one on one fight when she was an akuma, and he had put the pieces together with this akuma before even Ladybug had. Kagami had to grudgingly give him some credit, even if she did think his skin tight body suit was a bit strange. 

"Wait, so did you destroy the entire suit?" Ladybug asked. 

Chat shook his head. "I wasn't 100% sure I was right until I saw how Cataclysm affected it, so I limited the range up to the shoulder. You've cured injuries before, but you're right, you can't cure death. You guys needed saving, but the risk was too high for me to fully power it."

Ladybug nodded. "Good call. Thanks for getting us out of there, kitty. I'm not sure I would've been fast enough to do it on my own."

Chat smiled brightly, eyes glittering with praise. "We're partners, it's what I do!" 

"Listen, I hate to break up the party, but I wasn't there just for thrills," Kagami said, stepping between the two heroes. "My friend, Adrien Agreste, he ran towards the park to evacuate any children before the akuma reached them. I didn't see him there, but he isn't answering my calls either. I need to know if he's safe."

Ladybug looked oddly stricken, and Kagami could spy the conflict of going after Adrien or going after the akuma raging in her eyes.  _Odd. I've never seen Ladybug look that concerned over another citizen before._ Kagami thought to herself. She wondered if maybe the heroine was a fan of Adrien's, and the irony that Ladybug of all people crushing on her model friend would've been the height of comedy in any other situation.  _Adrien would've just blushed and laughed it off_. 

"Chat reached the area before I did," Ladybug said slowly. "He had people evacuated before we started fighting. Did you see Adrien?"

Chat nodded. "He was helping some of the families find cover. We got separated when the rubble started flying our way; last I saw he was heading away from the park."

Kagami let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, relief washing over her.  _He's alive. The stupid blonde idiot is alive, and that's a start._

The beep of Chat's ring snapped all three teens to attention, intently watching one of the paw prints fade. "I don't have much time," Chat muttered. "Ladybug, I can get Kagami to safety, but then I gotta recharge. You know the akuma is inside the suit, the arm won't be coming back anytime soon with Cataclysm damage still lingering. Think you can wrap this up on your own, or should we both pull back." 

Ladybug smirked. "I've got this, kitty. Get recharged, if I haven't finished up by the time you get back, we can make quick work of the villain together. Deal?" 

Chat gave her a two fingered solute and wink. "You got it. Kagami, if you don't mind?" The leather-clad hero held out his hand, and while Kagami wasn't fond of heights, it was better than being stranded. 

"Be gentle," she mumbled. 

"I always land soft as a cat," he assured her.

"A clumsy one, maybe."

Chat laughed at that, planting his staff into the roof and launching them both into the twilight sky. 

* * *

 

"Be safe, and stay out of the akuma's path for me, yeah?"

Kagami frowned. "I still need to find Adrien."  _Neither of us can afford to go missing right now_. 

"And you will," Chat promised. "But the fight has to finish first, otherwise you'll run the risk of getting yourself or others injured. Worse comes to worse, I'll help you find him when all is said and done, ok?"

Kagami appraised Chat with a critical eye, looking for hints of dishonesty or untrustworthiness somewhere in him.  _He has the same kind of sincerity as Adrien. I can understand why he's popular with akuma victims._ Kagami had never been one to pay attention to the exploits of the resident superheroes, but it was almost impossible not to hear about Chat Noir making frequent visits to recovering akuma victims. Ladybug might be the star player, but Chat went out of his way to make sure the people were taken care of, even when no akuma was in sight. It made the pair lovable, and the open, honest face of Chat made it very clear that he said what he meant, and any deceptive bone in him he kept purely for akumas. 

"I'm holding you to that," Kagami said finally. "Now go, recharge, be a hero. And if you see Adrien, tell him he's a moron."

Chat chuckled. "I'll keep it in mind."

She waited till he was out of sight before moving again, keeping an eye on the skies in case either hero was near. They might have insisted on her staying put and out of the way, but Kagami wasn't keen on leaving Adrien behind. If she found him, they could get home, hopefully before either of their guards noticed. Her phone hadn't gone off, which meant they hadn't been discovered yet, but she wasn't willing to gamble more of their time. 

Pulling up a map of Paris on her phone, Kagami zoomed in on the park and the outlying neighborhoods. "He wouldn't have left anyone on their own, and he didn't have time to get far. He couldn't have gone further than a few blocks, or else he'd run the risk of being too far away from my manor to get back in time," she muttered to herself. He  _had_ to be close to the park, which meant he was close to the akuma. The only real option Kagami had was to go back, but this time she would have to stay hidden. She recognized the importance of letting Chat and Ladybug focus, but once all was finished she would be in the same general area as Adrien. Tracking him down, especially with Chat's help, would be easier if she was at least closer. 

With a sigh, Kagami began to jog back to the park. 

* * *

 

The roar of the akuma had long since stopped, but the lack of cleansing spell indicated the fight wasn't quite over just yet. As she got closer to the park, the tell-tale sounds of metal hitting metal rang out. Kagami peeked out from behind a building, watching the fight with interest. 

The giant akuma suit had been entirely destroyed it would seem, but a man who looked like he was half crossed with a lizard still remained. He struck out at Chat Noir with vicious swipes of his claws, but the Black Cat seemed almost relaxed in the way he parried away the strikes. He kept his staff in bo staff length, whirling his weapon to hit his opponent's wrists and legs, forcing him back. When the akuma growled in frustration and leapt at him, Chat ducked under and switched to a shorter baton length, transitioning between styles seamlessly. 

Kagami watched with fascination, Chat's combat so fast that she could barely track it. He was  _fast_ , faster than any human could ever hope to match, and where he struck stone, cracks were left in the pavement. The akuma, to their credit, only hissed when he was struck, but kept up his onslaught. Whatever enhancements Hawkmoth had given him had clearly left the akuma far more durable than anything natural. 

Yet something was off. The difference in skill was clear, Chat would win without a doubt if he stepped up his game even the slightest, yet he kept pressing his advantage just enough to make the akuma back up. The necklace around the akuma's neck was the only visible piece of jewelry, and Kagami would bet that it housed the small black butterfly behind all this.  _So why wasn't Chat taking it?_ It wouldn't take much, a strike to the ribs, followed by a sweep at the knees and- 

 _He doesn't want to injure the akuma_ , Kagami realized. Chat could win, sure, but it would mean breaking bones, drawing blood, being  _brutal_. Taking a fake arm was one thing, but injury to the akuma itself Chat was avoiding beyond light bruising. It put into perspective just how panicked he had been when he struck with Cataclysm. Chat still viewed the akuma as a person, a citizen of Paris. Ladybug clearly did too, hence her earlier reaction, and neither were willing to take risks that had massive consequences unless it was of the most absolute importance. He  _cared_. 

 _A boy in a catsuit has more humanity than our own mayor_ , Kagami mused silently. 

"Chat,  _now!!!"_ Ladybug's voice rang out over the din of combat, and Chat Noir smirked. 

"Sorry buddy, gotta cut this short." He slammed his staff into the akuma's chest, extending it and pushing the akuma across the courtyard. Ladybug sprang from a rooftop, flinging her yo yo and completely entangling the akuma, leaving him immobilized. 

"Sorry to rope you in like that," Chat drawled, strolling forward. "Just shouldn't get tangled up in villain business!"

"Rope puns? Really?" 

"What, they  _knot_ your thing?"

Ladybug sighed and broke the jewel, capturing the akuma while Chat chuckled to himself about his puns. Ladybugs and light swept over the affected areas, repairing damage and leaving the akuma victim dazed on the ground. 

"I'm gonna go get Adrien so Kagami can relax, you mind handling this?" he asked, gesturing at the akuma victim. 

Ladybug waved dismissively. "Go do your thing, we'll meet up later." Chat nodded and shot off, disappearing over the rooftops. Kagami cursed under her breath, chasing after him. 

Kagami quickly lost sight of her target, but as she rounded the corner she collided face first with a familiar face. 

"Ow! Ah, sorry abo- Kagami!"

Kagami looked up from where she had fallen, rubbing her now sore temple. Adrien knelt over her, concern written all over his face but otherwise no worse for wear. Standing slowly, she took one more look over him before huffing and crossing her arms. " _You_ have so much explaining to do."

"Erm, excuse me?" he asked, clearly confused. 

"You left me without a half decent explanation, didn't answer your phone, and were nowhere to be found when I went looking for you. On top of that, in your rush to help out people who  _might_ have been present-"

"Were," Adrien interrupted. "There were kids there, parents too. Most of them panicking and scared, I was just trying to get them out of harm's way!"

"And put yourself directly in the line of fire!" Kagami shot back. "What if you had died, Adrien? Or gotten hurt? How would I know, how would I find you? Or your father for that matter, what would I tell him?" 

Adrien winced, raising his hands placatingly. "I'm sorry Kagami, I really am. It's just... I couldn't just do  _nothing_ , y'know? People needed help, and I wasn't about to just hope Chat Noir and Ladybug would handle everything immediately. People get hurt during these attacks, I wanted to make sure that didn't happen."

"And after? Why didn't you answer me?" Kagami demanded, eyes blazing. 

"M-my phone broke! Ladybug's spell fixed it, but I couldn't contact anybody," he explained meekly. 

Kagami closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She wrestled her anger and fear into submission, slipping on the mask of crystal cool demeanor she had mastered over the years. "Fine. We should get back home."

"Right...." 

* * *

 

The walk back was brisk, neither of them sharing a word. Kagami was still angry at Adrien, scared she had almost lost one of her only friends. She could count the people she was actively friendly with on one hand, and Adrien had come to mean more than a simple acquaintance. He was a  _friend_ , and a good one at that. But rushing off like he had, not answering his phone, it had pushed Kagami past her limits. She wasn't quite ready to forgive him for it, and Adrien knew he had upset her, but refused to back down from his stance: he firmly felt he did the right thing. 

Luck blessed them one more time when they snuck back into the manor. Neither Gorilla nor Kagami's handler had noticed either teen was gone, the akuma having been too far away to be a threat and both adults unwilling to breach past clear boundaries their charges had set. Still, the tension between them was too much to bear, and through an unspoken agreement Adrien began to pack his things. 

As Adrien walked towards Gorilla, he hesitated, turning back towards Kagami. Checking they were out of earshot, Adrien took a quick breath, knowing he didn't have long. "Listen, Kagami. I know you're upset at me, and I get why. I'm sorry I didn't consider you when I... left, and I promise if it happens again I won't be such a dunce about it."

Kagami considered his words, shaking her head and smiling softly. "You're a total moron sometimes, Adrien Agreste. Just remember that you matter to people."

"To you?" there was an odd lilt of hopefulness in his voice. 

Kagami sniffed. "I'd rather not lose my best sparring partner." There was a ghost of a smile on both their lips.  _Message received._  

"Would it be alright if I stopped by tomorrow? Not for training, just to hang out again."

"None of the antics from today?"

"No antics," he promised. 

Kagami smiled. "I'll consider it. I  _suppose_ if you came by, say, around 1? It wouldn't be an issue."

 _You're letting him off too easily_ , part of her chastised. 

_Oh shut up._


	6. Finding Meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I write from Kagami's perspective almost constantly. Cat Boy it's your turn. Also this chapter is begins like 5 hours after the end of the last one. As clarification: this fic takes place about 2 years after Kagami is introduced to the Miraculous Ladybug universe, so there's events mentioned that I haven't written about or haven't been explored in canon. Most of that is throw away world building stuff.

"Do you think they're dating?"

"What?"

"Kagami and Adrien," Ladybug clarified, kicking her feet over the open night air. "Do you think they're dating?"

Chat blinked, unsure both where the question came from or how to answer. "I... I wouldn't know. I don't exactly hang out with either of them. Adrien gets caught up in akumas a lot, and Kagami gave me a good sword fight as an akuma once, but other than that I don't really know them."

"Yeah but they were together earlier today," Ladybug insisted. "Kagami said she was looking for him, that he ran off during the attack."

"And?"

"Why were they together?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"I mean... isn't that kind of their business?" Chat countered awkwardly. "Why's it matter anyways? Do you know Adrien in real life or something?"

"A little," Ladybug admitted. "The past couple of weeks he's been extra busy. Usually his free time is spent hanging out with his friends or something. Kagami usually just saw him when he fenced. Now they hang out pretty regularly it seems like."

"You keep awfully close tabs on him," Chat teased. 

"I know him in real life," she repeated. "We don't exactly hang out all the time, but I know his schedule decently enough. Kagami is a bit of a new addition into it. It's just strange, seeing him hang out with her on his own."

"Is he hard to approach or something?" Chat asked. He felt oddly self conscious asking questions about himself, not sure i he was about to hear criticisms towards his character. 

"Of course not! You'vet met him, he's incredibly friendly and gets along with almost everyone he meets. No, it's  _Kagami_. She's really quiet, and doesn't like to hang around much with the rest of the fencing team from what I hear. Bit of a loner from what I hear."

"Maybe they just wanted to hang out." Chat suggested.  _The bitter irony of making excuses for myself as someone else_ , Chat thought.  _There's a bad joke to be made somewhere in here, just wish I could say it without revealing my identity._ "Adrien spars against her a bunch, right? They went to a competition and won gold together once last year, it would make sense that they get to know each other a bit better."

"I guess...."

Chat placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, smiling at her sincerely. "I'm sure right now they're just hanging out as friends. That's pretty normal. Remember Marinette? She hangs out with Luka a bunch now, but they're not dating. Sometimes people just wanna get to know each other."

Ladybug looked away, a strange look in her eye that Chat wasn't able to pin down. If he had to guess it would be embarrassment, but he didn't want to push it. 

"Why  _do_ you care so much if they hang out?" Chat asked after a moment. Curiosity ruled him, but the flames of affection he held for Ladybug had never died down over the years, even after she had turned him down. Some small hint of jealousy tinged his question, but he kept it stifled. Ladybug had made her position on the matter quite clear, and Chat wasn't about to jeopardize their friendship over jealousy for... himself?  _Man that's weird to think about. Can I be jealous of myself? Is that a thing?_

"I think," Ladybug answered slowly, her gaze focused over some distant point in Paris. "I've never really... liked change. Guess I'm just. Scared I'll lose a friend or an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" 

Ladybug turned to him. "I'm not sure, kitty. I'm really not sure."

* * *

 

Ladybug's question weighed on Adrien's mind the entire night. Ladybug's interest in his civilian life was strange, she mentioned she knew him in real life, but he didn't have the faintest clue of who she could be. Her interest in Kagami had sparked something in him, an awareness of something he had actively been ignoring.

Adrien thoroughly enjoyed his time with Kagami.

Whether they were sparring, talking, or even just walking through Paris (before the akuma attack of course), Adrien couldn't help but feel content and happy. She was willing to call him out on his flaws, but was never overly cruel with it. At the same time, she opened herself up to Adrien and put forth all the same effort he did to maintain their friendship. And sure, he looked forward to hanging out with any of his friends, but with Kagami there was a different kind of anticipation, one he usually associated with Ladybug. It was strange, unnerving even, but not entirely unwelcome. 

"Stay up too late worrying about something and you'll never find the answer."

Adrien smiled wryly. "And what would you suggest, Plagg?"

His kwami shrugged, toying with the piece of cheese he held. "I'd have to know what's on your mind first."

"As if you don't already know."

Plagg took a moment to gaze into the rain soaked city of Paris, a rare moment of quiet introspection passing between Kwami and Chosen. "The Black Cat is always a protector. Above all else, my Miraculous is meant to protect. Each jewel has a purpose, a specific task dedicated to the Kwami and Jewel. Protection for me, Healing for Ladybug and Tikki. There are others, Balance, Teaching, the list goes on. The Black Cat is Protecting," Plagg said finally.

"I'm not sure I get where you're going with this," said Adrien.

"Protection is a double edged sword though," Plagg continued, speaking as if Adrien had stayed quiet. "In order to Protect, you have to care. You have to bond a little bit. A cat will fiercely protect what is theirs, what they care about, and they'll do it forever if they have to. Tooth and claw, a cat will not back down if it's worth protecting. You care to protect, you protect what you care for, and sometimes those feelings get a bit jumbled up."

Adrien squinted. "Are you saying that I don't actually  _like_ -"

"I'm saying that you spend a lot of time protecting Ladybug. You take hits for her, fight for her, die for her...." Plagg's ears drooped slightly as his voice trailed off. For once, he sounded incredibly old and world weary, and Adrien suspected that this was something Plagg had said numerous times before. "You care about Ladybug, genuinely, and you always have. But you've protected her so long, for over 2 years now, and what I'm  _saying_ is that maybe you're confusing  _care enough to protect_ with  _love_." 

"But I  _do_ love her!" Adrien protested. 

Plagg spun to face his Chosen, green eyes meeting green, one set somber and so very tired while the other was confused and wild. "Maybe you do, Adrien. Maybe you just want to protect your friend. Maybe you're the loyalist human anyone will ever meet, and that means you have a very large group of people to protect and dedicate yourself to, and maybe you do that without a second thought. Maybe you should do the thing cats are known for, and just follow your heart for a moment, and let the rest sort itself out."

Adrien struggled to find an answer to that, remembering all the times he had stood in front of Ladybug, defended Nino, scooped innocent people out of harms way. Altruism and friendship, these things drove him! Yet Plagg spoke as if they were a death sentence, and Adrien _couldn't understand why_. 

"Things aren't black and white, nothing is clear cut. Not good and evil, not morality, not friendships, not love. Ladybug and Tikki like to see things in absolutes, a lot of people do, but we're the Black Cat, kid. We live in the night, we see that not everything that goes bump in the night is meant to hurt you, and that not everything bathing in the light of day is there to help. Life is complicated, messy, and unpredictable, and if you ever think otherwise, just remember the Miraculous of Misfortune and Destruction is the one utilized for protection before all others."

"Do... do you really think I'm just confusing emotions?" Adrien asked hesitantly. 

"I think you're caught between two people who you care about very much, and that both care for you in their own way. I think you're young, and confused, and overthinking this."

Adrien chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You already said that."

"It can be said again!" Plagg sniffed, his usual airs of aloofness and nonchalance slipping back on. 

Adrien smiled at his kwami, gratitude welling up inside him. Plagg liked to keep his airs up about him, pretend like all he cared about was cheese and taking naps, but Adrien knew better. While the accusation that maybe he was confused by his own emotions regarding Ladybug left him troubled and reeling, Plagg had a point: life  _was_ complicated, and not everything could be thought through. 

"C'mon Plagg, let's get some rest. I'd rather not have to struggle dragging you out of bed to meet up with Kagami tomorrow."

"Oh  _finally_ , I thought you would keep me up all night!" 

"Aren't cats nocturnal?"

"Cat's are whatever we please! And what pleases me right now is a nice little 18 hour nap."

Adrien snorted with amusement, settling into bed and feeling his kwami settle next to him. Plagg did that sometimes, curling up close to Adrien and falling asleep. It was almost cute, touching even, if Plagg didn't smell like cheese constantly.  _There could be worse,_ Adrien thought to himself. 

"Thanks, Plagg," Adrien whispered softly.

He received a purr in response.

* * *

 

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"You're joking!"

"Adrien, look at me. Look at my eyes. These are my serious eyes. There's something about dogs that make me sneeze, swell up, and with prolonged exposure, perish."

"I really don't think you'd  _die_ just from petting a dog."

"If I swell up even the  _slightest_ from a canine, if it so much as looks at me and I sneeze, I will use the fact that you don't wear a cup when we practice escrima to my distinct advantage."

Adrien laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright," he said between chuckles. "I'll nix 'dog park' from the list of places we could go today. It really is nice outside, it's gonna start getting cold soon and I'd like to enjoy the sun while we still have it."

Three weeks had passed since the akuma attack that Kagami had been embroiled in. Both of them had decided against sneaking out initially, but a combination of restlessness, cabin fever, and ever increasing interest in doing something besides sparring had spurred them on. Adrien's Father had relented on letting him out of the house more, and Kagami's parents (having returned from their tournament) agreed to let Kagami meet with Adrien on more social outings, with the condition that conduct herself with respect and dignity and that her schedule of intensive training and schooling not be interrupted. 

In celebration, Adrien had initially brought Kagami alongside Nino, Alya, and Marinette on a group outting, but Kagami's quiet and introverted nature made it somewhat difficult for her to socialize with the friendly-but-invasive Alya. Marinette Kagami liked well enough, but she told Adrien that it was somewhat difficult to carry a conversation with someone who stuttered whenever the blonde so much as looked in her direction (Kagami had given Adrien a strange look when she said that, and Adrien couldn't for the life of him decipher it). Nino was, by far, the easiest to talk to. He was used to the controlling nature of Adrien's father, and had a knack for bringing people out of their shells. His close friendship with Adrien gave him a decent knowledge on fencing, and he had talked at length with Kagami about how he occasionally watched the fencers for inspiration making playlists or even composing his own music. 

Still, Adrien couldn't help but agree with Kagami that it wasn't quite the same as 1 on 1 interactions, so they made it a point to meet up alone outside sparring as well as group events. Kagami only knew the section of Paris she lived in, and Adrien wanted to show her all the different spots Nino had showed him over the years that had never ceased to make him smile, hence the dog park. 

"Alright, since dogs are apparently your kryptonite and you refuse to live on the edge to pet some of the  _friendlies_ _t_ and  _cutest_ animals ever to walk the face of the planet, I have to ask: what about cats?"

Kagami blinked, her lips twitching into the ghost of a half smirk she wore whenever she was thinking of how to make Adrien beg for answers. He had gotten quite used to seeing that particular smile. "What of them?"

"Do you like them! Do they also put you six feet under! All the important questions!"

"Well I suppose  _anything_ could spell my end if it was creative or determined enough."

"Kaaaagaaaamiiiiiii!" Adrien whined. 

"Aaaaadriiiiieeeeeen," she mocked. 

"You're the worst," he said with a fake pout. 

"Oh no, whatever shall I do in the face of such accusations?" she said dryly. "I must change my entire personality now, go on a soul-defining journey, possibly remake myself."

"Definitely fix your personality."

"Tweak it even?"

"A twist here and there. Not a whole makeover, but like 90% of it has to go."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Agreste."

"I've been known as a cut throat in the business world."

"Truly, the most bloodied and tyrannical of business tycoons."

"Every suit I sell instantly puts you in a blood debt to my family that your grandchildren will have to pay off."

"Specifically grandchildren?"

"Great grandchildren are too removed, children are too early; the threat of imminent and overwhelming doom isn't quite settled enough, y'know?"

"Ah, of course," Kagami replied, nodding sagely before breaking down into a fit of giggles. "I-I'm sorry but I can't pretend that you're anything short of completely harmless any more."

"Hey!" Adrien protested. "I'll have you know I can be very fearsome and scary!"

"The only things afraid of you are sunflowers worried that you'll be more obnoxiously yellow and pretty," Kagami deadpanned. 

"Well at least I'm  _tall_ enough to be scary to  _something!_ _"_   Adrien huffed.

"Which  _would_ be a valid come back, if it weren't for the fact that I kicked your ass in our last match. And the one before that." 

"I won three before that!" 

"You won  _two_ , and we called the third a draw."

"Alright seriously though, you have to answer my question," Adrien said, rolling his eyes good naturedly. "What do you think of cats?"

Kagami tapped her chin in thought for a moment. "Where do we put Chat Noir in this?"

"A superhero, obviously."

"Yes, but he's  _cat themed_. Alya said he purrs," Kagami insisted. 

"Alya doesn't know that for sure," Adrien replied, trying not to sound overly sheepish.  _How did it get out that I purred when Ladybug hugged me once? We were alone when that happened!_ Adrien's confusion as to how Alya got her information was endless at this point, and if it weren't for the fact that his identity was still unknown, he would've suspected that he had been bugged or something at some point. 

"Alright, well I'm considering him to be a particularly obnoxious house cat," Kagami said with a soft laugh. 

"He's  _heroic_."

"He's a complete dork." 

"Still avoiding the overall cat question here."

"I like them."

Adrien blinked. "That's... that's it?"

"They're my favorite animal with fur, but not my favorite animal," Kagami replied easily, looking into one of the windows of a shop they passed. 

"Are you allergic?"

"Not in the slightest. My grandfather had a cat in Japan, we called him Trout," Kagami said, pretending to pay more attention to a collection of coats. "Quite friendly, I was rather fond of him."

"I'm sorry, you named your cat  _Trout_ _?"_ Adrien asked incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

" _I_ didn't, my grandfather did. And again, look at my eyes. Serious eyes. The cat named Trout existed, and was quite pleasant," Kagami gestured at her eyes for emphasis, looking Adrien directly in the eye without blinking. He found it oddly intimidating when she did that, but he didn't back down. For a few tense seconds they simply looked each other in the eye, Adrien painfully aware of how close she was. His black t-shirt and white shorts suddenly seemed like they were a parka and jeans in the warm autumn air. Plagg must of felt his heartbeat increase, because he felt a slight nudge from inside his pocket. 

"R-right, cat named Trout was your grandfather's idea," he got out shakily. 

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Glad we sorted that out. Now c'mon, let's get back home before my mother calls me. We have training in an hour, and I'd rather not lose exploring privileges because we were a minute late."

* * *

 

Adrien wasn't sure how he felt about Kagami's parents. Kagami vehemently disliked his father, but she never showed anything but the politest of masks around the elder Agreste. Adrien was always friendly towards the Tsurugi heads of household, but he wasn't sure if they were critical or simply aloof towards him. They made quite corrections to Kagami's form whenever they looked in on her sparring with Adrien (escrima, bo staff, or fencing didn't matter, both her mother and father seemed knowledgeable in whatever they picked up.), and they were never outright rude to him. Yet he still got the distinct feeling of being  _appraised_ when he was around them, and it set him on edge. 

When he won bouts, they would purse their lips and make short, clipped comments in Japanese towards Kagami. She would usually reply, quiet and dignified, but Adrien saw the subtle shift in stance and tightening in knuckles. She was frustrated, but kept it remarkably well hidden. If she won, they would nod. Her father would sometimes give a few words of encouragement, but her mother only commented when Kagami made a mistake. Whenever Adrien asked about it, the reply usually went the same.

"They want me to do my best, and if I achieve success, I should be able to tell it on my own from victory. Why would I need to be told that I won, I am standing over my opponent, that alone is proof and praise enough." Her words were practiced, rehearsed almost. Adrien got the distinct feeling she had been told this line many times, maybe she told herself that line. 

"Do you get alone with them at least?" he would ask softly. 

"My father... somewhat. He's always been warmer than my mother, but he's just as critical and he doesn't like to speak. Mother has made a point of being at all major events of mine, and she never yells at me, but... we don't exactly sit down for a nice family dinner either." 

Adrien felt a pang of sympathy. "I know that feeling."

"It is what it is," Kagami replied, but Adrien could hear the bitterness in her voice, see the frustration in the set of her shoulders. Adrien would fight with his father, argue and yell occasionally, and he had to deal with more supervision than Kagami, but for Kagami even  _argument_ was out of the question, and having both parents didn't seem to remove any of the stress of expectation from her shoulders. It didn't help that she had moved many, many times over the years. Settling in Paris was mostly out of convenience for her parents and their professions, and they had promised to stay until she was of age to move on to higher education ( _At least I won't wake up one day and she'll just be gone across the world,_ Adrien thought to himself), but Kagami's lack of a grounded support network and dedicated friends was painfully clear. 

"Do you ever talk to anyone you knew from where you used to live?"

"A few people," Kagami answered, pursing her lips. "But it's not quite the same. I will always value face to face contact over a chat box."

"It's still something, when things are bad and people are hard to get to." 

"Not enough," Kagami replied tersely.

"Well hey," Adrien reached over, laying a hand on top of hers, smiling softly. "You ever need me, I'll be there. In person."

Kagami looked at him, gratitude and a look in her eyes that Adrien couldn't identify shining clearly through. "Thank you, Adrien."


	7. Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one night? Fuck it.

Every fighter has a pattern. It wasn't that skilled combatants all developed patterns while novices didn't, it was simply human nature. Humans function off patterns, live their lives off patterns. Knowing an opponent is knowing their pattern of fighting, and Kagami had figured out Adrien's. With the bo-staff, he liked to jab at Kagami's midsection, follow it up with a low sweep at her ankles (never the knees, always the  _ankles_ ), an overhand strikes at her fingers, and finally a twirl towards her face that ended with Adrien spinning his staff and in a defensive stance with the left and raised and forward. It was fast, difficult to keep up with, and Kagami knew it by heart. She got hit by it, sure, but she always knew what was coming after the first strike. He had other combos, patterns, and strike sets, but this was always the one that built distance and left her open for a flurry of furious jabs. Kagami  _despised_ this pattern, mostly because she was always caught by at least one of the attacks and partially because Kagami hadn't figured out an effective parry against it that worked 100% of the time. 

Kagami had her patterns too. Adrien had the bruises from taking the bait she laid out, so many times over and over again. She liked to leave herself just open enough to invite a quick punishing strike, but she would always parry it to Adrien's right, advancing with her staff keeping his pressed out of the way. She would whirl it around to strike his ribs on the left, hips on the right, and wrist on the right. Adrien got tangled up in her defense, and his only real option was to retreat. The issue with retreating against Kagami was that it made her more aggressive, as if running away incited her will to win even more. 

Kagami and Adrien had fought each other so much that they knew each other's styles and moves they'd go for almost before the other did, and as their stamina, skill, and speed got better, so too did the intensity of their bouts increase. As Chat Noir, Adrien found that his technical skill was of a huge benefit. He wasn't taking as many hits, each fight left both Ladybug and himself relaxed and significantly less tired than when they had first started. His enhanced speed and strength also had grown somewhat, stamina as well. 

"Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are inexplicably linked," Plagg explained. "Improve one, the other benefits too. You started training, intensely, and now you've got the skills and strength to fight competently outside the suit with your chosen weapons. As Chat Noir, these traits are enhanced beyond normal human capacity, enabling you to take on greater threats."

"Does that mean Hawkmoth will get stronger if he improves his civilian self too?" Adrien asked. 

Plagg frowned. "Maybe. Hawkmoth is an unconventional Miraculous user to begin with, and he's using the most finicky of Miraculous to top it off."

"How so?"

"Chat Noir is destruction personified, meant to protect, while Ladybug is luck made solid in order to heal, right? Nooroo, the Butterfly, is an engine of the greatest and truest Potential. In theory, his power is endless."

"But how can you increase beyond your greatest potential?" Adrien asked, perplexed. "Isn't there some sort of hard limit?"

"It takes the greatest potential out of your current state. As for its spell, the akumas we fight, it amplifies the potential of their emotion to an extreme state. The Chosen has their ability potential amped to the max, while the akumas have their emotional potential raised to the highest possible degree. But if either of those base states were altered, if one increased outside the spell, then so too would the Potential limit. Nooroo runs off creativity, the more creative the Chosen, the more powerful the akuma. Meanwhile, the akuma run off emotion. Only powerful emotions make them viable to begin with, so increasing that emotion before the spell takes effect only makes them stronger. It's made Nooroo particularly useful and tricky to deal with, both for allies and enemies in the past. Add in Hawkmoth to the mix, the personality driving this whole mess? Anything could happen, especially if he understands the true power of the Miraculous."

"Sounds problematic...."

"He's dangerous," Plagg warned. "If the akumas get stronger, or worse, multiple come out at once, you need to be careful. You aren't the only one getting stronger."

Adrien hummed, the sobering thought weighing him down even as Kagami's loomed ever closer. 

* * *

 

"I won't be able to meet up with you tomorrow."

Adrien looked up from where he was sitting on the mat, sparring armor halfway in the process of being removed. "Why, something going on?"

Kagami nodded, crossing her arms and looking towards the door as if she expected her mother to be watching. "Of a sort. There's an event happening that my parents wish me to attend. Some sort of rich dining party for the upper class with possibilities of business deals mixed in."

"Why do you have to go?" Adrien asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Probably to keep up appearances. These functions act as a sort of power play, if even your children are impressive, then what could the parents be capable of?"

"I think I know the feeling. Whenever there are fashion shows, Father likes to put me in as one of the models to show off that the Agreste brand is blood deep."

"I'm honestly surprised your father wasn't invited," Kagami admitted. "He's got the money and influence for it."

"Father never approved of going to functions that weren't directly connected with his business. He says they're a waste of time and 'poorly disguised backstabbing by people playing at being Machiavellian'," Adrien replied, putting the last part in air quotes.

"I can't help but agree with him on that one."

"Yeah, you and me both. I'm guessing you won't be able to text much?"

"Mother certainly wouldn't approve," Kagami sighed. " It will be a very long night."

Adrien tapped his knee, eyes lost in thought. "There's a balcony, right?"

"There should be, why?"

"When you get the chance, head to it. I'll send company."

Kagami narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Adrien, what are you planning?"

Adrien winked, a mischievous grin plastered across his face. "Don't worry about it. I've got friends in high places."

* * *

 

"The decoration in here is awful," Kagami grumbled under her breath.

"It is a bit audacious, isn't it?" her mother replied in Japanese. "The decoration swords next to the art pieces are a bit on the nose for my taste."

"I was talking about the general atmosphere of mini-Versailles," Kagami replied, transitioning into her native language with ease. She didn't mention that their own home had functional blades up next to awards, that their own home exuded the same kind of pride and want for power that this one did. Her mother would've sniffed and pointed out that  _theirs_ was genuine, the pieces here were meant to fool anyone too ignorant to know, and Kagami didn't have the energy for an other lecture on family pride. 

"The French do like their palaces," her father said, taking his place on the other side of Kagami. The young fencer caught a glance of her family in a mirror, and she understood exactly how her mother had wanted them presented. 

Her father in a crisp silk suit with a lavender dress suit and his trimmed goatee and salt and pepper hair was the image of carefully maintained discipline and experience. Her mother kept her long blue-black hair out of her face and had opted for a long blue dress, exuding power and confidence. Kagami had been put in a red dress, slim and form fitting, and most importantly: eye-catching. Everyone in the room was preening and attempting to look the part of upper-class power, the Tsurugis had simply managed to pull it off. Kagami cared little for it, mostly she wanted out of the dress and back in her more comfortable day clothes. The dress was easy to move in, but she had never enjoyed the feeling of leaving her legs bare. It certainly didn't help that some of the gazes that crossed over her lingered too long, making Kagami's skin crawl. 

"Don't entertain anyone that isn't worth your time," her father said to Kagami softly. "Many of the sons here are thinking with their pants, and will only make fools of themselves. Best not to get involved."

Kagami felt a slight twinge of solidarity. It was rare, these moments, even rarer still with her mother, but it reminded her that her parents did, on some level, care.  _It's far too easy to get bitter_ , Kagami thought to herself, maneuvering through the small crowd of people with practiced grace.  _At least they didn't put me in heels._

Curiosity simmered quietly inside her, keenly remembering what Adrien had told her. She wondered if he would somehow attempt to show up himself, or if he had some insane idea to keep her entertained. It was Adrien afterall; she wouldn't put much past him when it came to acts done out of compassion. Getting to the balcony was easy at least, Kagami had long since mastered the art of brushing people off, and given that the only ones who cared to look her way were the other teens brought along, it made it particularly easy. Kagami had a reputation as a skilled fencer, and more than capable of putting people in their place when they pushed too hard. There was a reason why Adrien was the only person allowed into her home, and why he was the only one who even dared to try to walk through the front door. 

The cool night air was a welcome refreshment from the stuffiness of the dinner party. Between the overpowering scent of expensive colognes, perfumes, and overall itch of too many people willing to stab each other in the back for petty reasons, Kagami was all too happy to escape.

"Alright Adrien," she muttered to herself. "Don't leave a girl waiting."

"Not losing faith in our mutual friend, are we?"

Kagami whirled around towards the new voice, hands coming up in a reflexive defense position before she spotted the telltale green of Chat Noir's eyes. _Damn he's stealthy,_ she thought to herself, forcing a deep breath through her system. She had to grudgingly admit that the leather clad hero lived up to the name _Black Cat_ , even if he was a bit of a dunce on occasions.

"So Adrien sent you? Didn't know you two were close."

Chat shrugged, dropping down from his perch but keeping himself in the shadows and out of view from any of the other guests. "We run into each other a lot. He kind of gets involved in akumas a lot, so we've gotten to know each other over the years."

"You're close enough to do him personal favors?" Kagami asked, an eyebrow raised in clear disbelief.

Chat scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sort of. These kind of events are a hotbed of emotions, usually negative ones. An akuma attack here is pretty likely, and he wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be in danger if there was one. I get to make sure nothing goes too terribly, you get company, and I get to talk to you more. Everybody wins!"

Kagami leaned back against the balcony railing. "I wasn't aware you had interest in talking to me. I'd feel flattered, if the hero in question wasn't wearing a leather onesie with a _bell_ on it."

"Hey, my bell is a wonderful fashion statement!"

"Whatever you say, Jingle Cat."

"Jingle Cat?" Chat asked incredulously. "I do not _jingle."_

 

Kagami reached out her hand, eyes never breaking contact with his, and flicked his bell. The tell-tale tinkle of a fully functional bell broke the silence between them, and Kagami smirked triumphantly. "Jingle Cat."

Chat pouted, the action reminding her vividly of Adrien. "Well I'm still the stealthiest cat around, because you didn't even notice I was here."

"You sure about that?" Kagami teased.

Chat leaned in with mischievous smile. " _Paw_ -sitive."

"That was, perhaps, the most over-used and least creative cat pun," Kagami said with a roll of her eyes.

"Would you _purr_ -fer I get more creative?"

Kagami leveled an exasperated glare at Chat. "I'm regretting letting Adrien have any hand in this."

Chat laughed. "He gave me express permission to use my full repertoire of puns on you."

"Something he will sorely regret tomorrow," Kagami grumbled.

Chat chuckled to himself, leaning back and watching the party unfold. "I'll be sure to warn him of your impending wrath tomorrow."

Kagami hummed, absentmindedly brushing a strand of hair back. For company, Chat Noir wasn't a terrible choice. She could certainly do worse. "How do you have the time to do this?"

Chat turned towards her, his leather ears twitching slightly. _Were they prehensile?_ she wondered. "What'cha mean?"

"Everyone has lives to live. How do you manage full time superhero antics on top of it?"

"Luck and a lot of careful lying," Chat admitted. "You gotta learn how to make yourself scarce without worrying people, and every interaction, especially with those you know, have to be carefully considered. Just one slip up can reveal a piece of information that brings it all tumbling down."

"That sounds exhausting. You don't have any confidantes?"

"And risk their safety?" Chat gave a short bark of bitter laughter. "Nah, I'm not about to give anyone my burden if it means letting them become a moving target. It's already hard enough keeping things under wraps when it's just Ladybug and I, could you imagine monitoring a third person, or a fourth?"

Kagami shifted, looking at him. "Well yes, but that's where trust comes in."

"Hawkmoth creates monsters out of people, and innocents get hurt. Some die. I've got people I trust with my life, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to let them take on more danger just so I can vent."

"I'm not sure I agree," Kagami replied.

"How so?"

"Remember the last attack? The one you pulled me out of?"

Chat nodded. "Vividly."

"Adrien went rushing in to help. It was brave, selfless, and an act of human altruism that, and this stays between us, I admire deeply. But he only told me he was doing it because I was there with him. Nobody else would've known, people didn't recognize him because we took pains to hide ourselves as normal citizens. He nearly died, and if it weren't for the circumstance of my presence, nobody would've known or been able to help him if you two faltered in even the slightest. Now imagine what it's like for you two, whose identities remain hidden. Ladybug, does she even know who you are?"

"Er... well, no, but-"

"And if you died, and weren't able to come back with the Miraculous spell, what would happen? Who would tell your family, your friends? You have one ally who knows how to help, and she only knows you in the suit. I understand the importance of secrecy, but two people with magic powers and leather suits aren't enough to take on the entire burden of Paris. Going at it alone can only work for so long. Everybody fails, but without allies, nobody can help pick you back up."

"You sound like you speak from experience," Chat said softly.

Kagami turned away, grateful that the night hid her blush. "Before I really knew Adrien, failures for me were detrimental. He has... helped me branch out. I have support thanks to him, friends, confidantes, a coach always in my corner, if you will. I have my pressures, expectations and struggles, but I don't have to fight super-powered criminals and madmen with a penchant for butterflies. Doing that on my own would be next to impossible."

"So you're saying if you were me, you would've told Adrien?" Chat asked.

Kagami sat in silence for a moment, thinking. "In a heartbeat," she said softly. "He is, without a doubt, my closest friend I have right now. The added responsibility _you_ have? I wouldn't be able to handle it alone. The lies you speak of, the double life, all of it. I would need help managing it before too long, else I would slip up and it would all crumble. And if I failed, I would need a friend to help me get back on my feet. People depend on you, Chat Noir. You and Ladybug both. That doesn't mean you can't depend on others."

"I- I'll think about that. Thank you, Kagami," Chat mumbled awkwardly.

"You'll have to think about it later," Kagami said grimly, pointing inside. A black butterfly settled on one of the guest's glasses, melding into it.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Chat muttered, pulling his baton free from his belt. "This place is about to get very lively."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk if you haven't checked out SiderealSandman's Kagadrien content you're missing out. Please, for the love of all that's holy, go read it.  
> Latest update at:  
> http://siderealscribblings.tumblr.com/post/172973230246/i-ii-iii-iv-v-vi-vii-viii-ix-x-xi-xii-xiii-is  
> You won't regret it.


	8. I Know All Your Moves (Patterns: Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I liked how Patterns ended and I didn't want to make it feel rushed. I've gotten a couple really kind comments as I've written this fic, and I really appreciate it you guys, means a lot to me. Here's to you!

There was an impossibly hushed silence as the akuma transformed, the rich attendees to stunned to move or speak. Chat wasted no time in hitting the distress beacon on his baton, before extending his weapon and rocketing into the room. He came down on the akuma with such terrifying speed that Kagami remembered for all his antics and playfulness, Chat Noir was a deadly force who had years of experience under his belt. The strike was perfect, aimed directly at the glasses, but a gloved hand shot out impossibly fast, catching Chat mid swing and tossing him aside like a ragdoll. Chat flipped himself gracefully through the air, landing on his feet with his baton resting on his shoulder, not a hair out of place. 

"Chat Noir," the akuma drawled. "You're here much faster than I expected. Not lurking around the shadows, waiting for scraps were you? Quite the street cat indeed."

"I heard these parties were something else, I just had to see for myself," Chat quipped with a cocky grin. He leveled his baton at the akuma, the smirk still in place but his eyes full of calculating intent. "Gotta say though, didn't expect the entertainment for the night be this rowdy."

The akuma raised his hands, a wide smile spreading across his features. He wore a business suit, bright purple in color with a red tie and black gloves. His glasses had turned into a mask, and several more masks hung around his belt. "Your surprises for the night are far from over, my friend. Make this easy, toss me your ring and I'll let you walk away free. Your influence is of little consequence to me, I want only the people in this room."

Chat sighed and shook his head. "Never easy, is it?" His baton extended so fast that Kagami almost missed it in a blink, but the akuma had no issue batting the extended pole aside, letting the now 20 foot long staff smash into the wall behind him and leave behind several cracks. Chat didn't miss a beat, letting the shrinking staff yank him towards the akuma feet first, smashing the enhanced villain in a kick to the chest that made Kagami wince. A normal human's sternum would've shattered into a fine dust, but the akuma picked himself up with ease as Chat yanked his baton out of the wall and swung it in a wide arc. The akuma ducked under the blow and hopped back, and it seemed now the people were starting to realize what was happening. 

Panicked screaming filled the room, and people began to rush for the wide double doors that were the only viable exit. The akuma grit his teeth, raising a hand and snapping his fingers. The masks on his belt flew off, multiplying and attaching themselves to people's faces. Kagami stayed hidden on the balcony, watching and making sure to keep out of sight. There were too many people for her to effectively escape, the swords were on the far wall opposite from her, and Kagami wanted to see what the masks did to people before she risked getting stuck with one herself. The rational part of her brain was coolly directing her into action, directing her to observe and think about her actions, but the part of her that recklessly went on adventures with Adrien and fought long past the point of exhaustion in their sparring matches screamed in frustration at her lack of ability to do anything. 

The akuma leapt into the air, balancing on the top of the the chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling. Even 30 feet up, Kagami knew Chat would be able to get to him with no trouble.  _Why is he going up, that doesn't do him any good. What is the akuma planning?_ Kagami wondered. Looking back at the guests, she got a sickening feeling in her gut about what was going to happen next.

* * *

 

"I'm giving you one last chance, Chat Noir. Give me your Miraculous, and you will suffer neither pain nor struggle. Do you accept my deal?"

Chat narrowed his eyes, sensing a trap.  _He wouldn't go to so obvious a disadvantageous spot if he didn't have some sort of plan if I followed him. I'm not gonna play into his hand._ "Sorry, but cats don't like to cooperate. We play by our own rules, haven't you heard?"

The akuma chuckled. "Just as well. I do hate leaving loose ends." The akuma raised his hand, snapping his finger once more. Chat realized that the screaming and panic was gone, but the people were still there. Every single one of the guests were wearing masks, and all of them were looking intently at him. "Attack our dear Chat Noir," the Akuma purred. 

"Oh lovely," Chat muttered, snapping his baton into staff mode.  _Guess I walked into that trap anyways._  

Chat was forced to retreat and dodge as the masked guests attacked him. The blows they landed barely affected him, and he knew they were unenhanced. He couldn't hit them without seriously checking his blows, else he would run the risk of seriously injuring or killing one of the Parisians. He suspected the masks played into how to get them off his back, but he was too busy dodging and jumping around the room to smash one and get a decent chance to test it out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a red blur cross the room, and a smile crossed his face.  _Ladybug!_ But no, Ladybug's hair was longer than that, and when Kagami pulled a sword down from the mantle he groaned.  _I can't protect you and take care of the akuma!_

Kagami had no delusions of protection. She yanked one of the Masked Citizens to the side, punching him with the hand guard of the saber she had taken. The mask shattered, and the man slumped to the ground, unconscious.  _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess,_ Chat thought to himself, somewhat bewildered. Ladybug clearly hadn't gotten his distress call yet, but he couldn't just force Kagami away. He needed help, and he knew from experience she was too stubborn to back down now. He landed next to her, the two of them immediately going back to back. 

"This is gonna get pretty dicey!" he warned, watching the approaching masked guests. 

"Then don't mess up, I can't protect us both if you go down!" she snapped. 

And with that, the masked citizens struck. Chat kept his staff in an extended form, using the end of it to smash masks and trip up the guests. His range, speed, and strength meant that he was handling the brunt of the work, but while he cleared the path in front of him, Kagami protected his back. She used the (thankfully blunted) sword to parry away chairs and hands, then smashing the masks that came close to her with the hand guard of her saber. 

"Where the hell is Ladybug!" Kagami demanded, sweat dripping down her face as she slashed viciously at one of the approaching guests. His mask shattered, and he went down only for a women in a tight dress and one of the sons who oggled Kagami earlier to replace him. 

"She probably isn't transformed right now, she wouldn't have gotten my message!' Chat replied. His enhanced stamina made the task significantly easier, but the citizens were starting to get clever. Some used chairs to rush him down, others would go for his legs, and all of them were exploiting that he had to stand his ground. He flicked the staff into the knees of one of the guests with a chair, then brought it down on her forehead. The mask shattered, but he didn't waste time celebrating. 

The guests were thinning out, 40+ blind servants had turned to 10, but Chat knew better than to relax. He had spent too long as the Miraculous of Misfortune to count on good luck when his faithful Ladybug wasn't around. Kagami had fallen silent behind him, the sounds of her sword clashing against flesh, mask, and wood let him know she was still there. He wasted little time, every strike disarming his opponents and cracking their mask, but just as his last opponent fell, he heard Kagami yelp in fear, and he whirled around with a hiss to face what had taken her.

Tewo of the masked guests- the last two- held her by her arms while the Akuma placed a mask over her face. Her lips were twisted in an enraged snarl, but her eyes were full of fear. 

"Enjoy playing with the Tsurugis, Chat Noir," the akuma said with a chilling smile. "I've given them their full skill, I'm sure you'll find the challenge more than up to par with you. And when I tear your ring off your dead fingers, just remember that I made you an offer." 

Kagami and her parents slipped past the akuma, all of them wielding sabers they had taken from the walls and none of them exhibiting the slightest sign of exhaustion. 

 _Two of the greatest fencers in the world and their prodigious daughter,_ Chat thought to himself.  _Ladybug, I could really use some help right about now._

* * *

 

The Mask controlling her was not entirely dissimilar from being akumatized. There was the same sleepy sort of lull, a voice whispering in her ear, and the distinct feeling of viewing her actions, not controlling them. Kagami didn't remember much of her time as an akuma, but she did remember getting possessed. The feeling of it coming over her a second time made her want to puke, but she had taken a backseat. Something else controlled her actions. It had her reflexes, her moves, her style of fighting, but it was not  _her._  

Chat Noir stood against her, facing down Kagami and her parents with a look of defiance. He still looked completely unruffled, the same confident air of unshakable resolve had settled over him that Kagami recognized in Adrien when he rushed down to the park to save any stragglers.  _Run you stupid cat!_ she thought to herself, panic threatening to boil over.  _Run and get Ladybug, you're outnumbered and outmatched!_  

But Chat did not run. He wouldn't, Kagami knew that. Abandoning those in need was never his style. It was what made him a hero of Paris.  _It will get him killed,_ Kagami lamented angrily. 

Her mother attacked first. She opened with a thrust, one that had gotten more experienced opponents off guard more times than Kagami could remember. Chat batted the attack aside as if it were an afterthought, jabbing the butt of his stuff at Kagami's mother and forcing her to retreat. Chat kept his staff extended, using the extra range to bait out attacks and buy himself room to maneuver against his three opponents. In a fair one on one fight, Chat might have lost, but Kagami had forgotten something about the Miraculous: it broke human bounds. He struck harder, reacted quicker, and moved smoother than even her parents, and when Kagami joined the fray, Chat didn't even break a sweat or start breathing any harder. Some part of her was  _frustrated_ by his power, though she was simultaneously glad that it kept him alive. It put him leagues beyond even her parents, even with his obvious skill, the sheer difference in strength, speed, and stamina was what really made the difference. They attacked all at once, separately, in formations, but Chat kept them all at bay with his staff and never once took a single hit.

But then, the strangest thing happened. Kagami's father leapt at Chat, swinging his stolen rapier down diagonally, and following up with two quick thrusts. Chat twirled his staff ( _fast, he's so fast, nobody can spin it that quickly_ _!_ ) and caught her father in the temple in his upswing, checking his speed at the last moment to make sure he didn't injure the older Japanese man. The mask shattered, and he fell to the ground in a heap. Kagami's mother, possessed by the mask, didn't pause to heck her husband and instead moved in for the kill. Chat responded with a thrust of his staff at the chest, one he let Kagami's mother parry. The other end of the staff swung at her ankle, forcing her into an awkward block. The other end came at her ribs, forcing the woman to double over as the breath left her body in a rush, and at last the final strike came overhead at her-

"Forehead," Kagami breathed as her mother's mask shattered. She had seen it a thousand times against Adrien, he had used the same combo to defeat her. The hero then turned to Kagami, his face full of cold determination. Kagami couldn't control her body as it advanced on the hero- her  _friend_ \- but she didn't care.  _I was a fool,_ she thought as Chat snapped his staff into it's escrima length, twirling it in a pattern all too familiar to her.  _He was always so good, but transformed he's faster, he's stronger, he could fight for days. We never stood a chance, not when he's Chat Noir._

Her sword snapped out at him, but Chat Knew what was coming. He knew Kagami's patterns all too well, and she could see the recognition in his eyes as he traced the path her sword would take before she even moved. Even possessed she fought the same. She tried to bait him into attacks, tried to parry and react, but like this he was too fast to let her hit him. He already knew how she'd strike ( _slash across the gut, thrust to the heart, overhead strike at the temple, follow through with a strike at the floating ribs,_ she mentally chanted.  _My favorite opening barrage._ ) He parried away the first strike, sidestepped the next, took the overhead strike with a wing block, her sword skittering off the smooth surface of his staff and leaving her wide open. She struck at his ribs, in her possessed state still desperate for victory, but Chat's left hand met her elbow and stopped the momentum while his stick struck and cracked her mask in two.

Kagami sagged to her knees, saber dropping to the ground. Her hands grasped at Chat's shoulders, as darkness encroached at the edges of her vision. " _Adrien,"_ she whispered, then everything went black. 

* * *

 

Chat laid Kagami to the floor gently, standing to his full height and glaring at the akuma standing before him. The akuma grit his teeth as Hawkmoth's sigil flashed over his face. The akuma roared in rage, charging Chat with his fist raised. "I had them all under my control!" the akuma spat. "They were mine! They signed my contracts, they took my deals, I controlled  _every single one of them!_ _"_  

"That's unfortunate," Chat replied dismissively, dodging every punch and kick with ease. They were faster and stronger than the average humans, but compared to Kagami and her parents, the strikes were child's play. He kept his baton at escrima length, switching to the offensive with a burst of quick brutal strikes. They were lightning fast, too quick for most to be able to follow, and they broke through the akuma's defenses as if they weren't there at all. The akuma fell back, and as he fell, Chat snapped the mask from his face, breaking it apart in his fist. The akuma butterfly slipped out of the shattered remains of the mask, Chat catching it between his claws gently, bringing it up to eye level to examine. "Didn't even have to use Cataclysm," he said to himself thoughtfully. The butterfly strained against his grip, desperately seeking escape. Chat could feel Hawkmoth on the other end, his rage boiling over his connection with the butterfly. 

 _I will have your Miraculous, Chat Noir_ , Hawkmoth hissed.  _I will cut it from your hand with my very own blade if I must._

"Somehow, I doubt that," Chat said with a sigh. "You didn't win today,you didn't win last time, and you won't win next time. You'll never win."

"Well said, Kitty." 

Chat turned towards Ladybug's voice with a tired smile. "Milady," he greeted. "I managed to take care of most of the messy part myself, and I've got you a gift."

"Oh Chat, you know how much I love butterflies," she quipped with a smile, catching it in her yo-yo.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," Ladybug said, watching her spell sweep over the area, repairing damage and healing wounds. "Tikki thought she felt something was off, but by the time I transformed I had long since missed your call. I came immediately after that but..." she gestured at the surrounding citizens, asleep and unharmed. "I was a bit late."

Chat smiled, leaning back on his staff. "It's no big deal. I took care of things myself no problem."

Ladybug looked at him for a long moment, contemplative. "You've really improved, Kitty."

"You think so?"

"2 years ago, I wouldn't have even thought about taking on an akuma without you. Now here you are, unhurt,  _alive,_ and... you won."

"Worried about me?" Chat teased. 

Ladybug's eyes sombered, her smile slipping ever so slightly. "You've been lost before. You've  _died_ before. So when I saw your distress call and it had been so long since it went out, I worried that maybe you had...."

Chat remembered that. When the timelines had smashed back together, he remembered the feeling of dying, fading from existence after a single touch from Timebreaker. That memory had been part of what drove him to strive for training over the past couple of months. He wasn't keen on repeating it, or worse, seeing Ladybug go through the same fate. They had lost citizens before, some had died and not been brought back from the Miraculous Cure spell. It wasn't a perfect fix-all, some things couldn't be saved. The thought of Nino, Alya, Marinette, even Chloe being lost drove him to improve himself. He didn't want to falter ever again. Chat glanced at Kagami's sleeping form, his heart lurching as he realized how much it would hurt to see  _Kagami_ lost. When she had gotten possessed by the masks he had been filled with a cold anger, a determination and calm rage that let him sweep through the obstacles he faced with efficiency and ruthlessness. He could only imagine what would happen if she was lost forever. 

* * *

 

Kagami woke with a gasp to her parents looking over her with worried eyes. A glance around told her she was still in the building the dinner party and akuma attack had taken place, but now police and EMTs filled the room, checking for injuries and figuring out what had happened. In a rush, memories of what had happened hit her all at once, her panic, her fight, her  _realization_ -

"Kagami oh thank God!" her father embraced her in a grasp, squeezing tight. "F-father you're squeezing a little tight...." she gasped out in broken Japanese, and with a start her father released her. Kagami looked back and forth at both her parents, concern written clearly over both their features. 

"Do you remember what happened?" her mother asked, her normally controlled voice breaking ever so slightly. 

Kagami nodded. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't control myself, when we attacked you I-"

"Mother," Kagami said, hushing her parents gently. "You couldn't control it. We never can. Chat Noir saved us, and I don't fault you for what happened."

Her mother nodded, shame clearly overtaking her. "Kagami I... I know we aren't the easiest on you. But please know that we are proud of you, and that I only hope to make you strong enough to face the challenges this world will throw at you."

Kagami nodded, dumbfounded and struggling to find words. "I understand, Mother. Though, if we can avoid parties like this in the future I would appreciate it."

Her father choked out a laugh, running a hand through his short graying hair. "I think all of us can take a bit of a break from these social gatherings."

Her mother smiled wanly. "Yes, I used to find them tedious and boring, necessary for business, but I think for now I've gotten enough excitement out of them for a few years."

"Only a few years?" Kagami asked with a small smile. 

Her mother smiled, sighing and standing to her full height. "Unfortunately, we must endure things we find miserable in order to succeed. The Tsurugis have always been strong, able to persevere through the harshest of times. But... a break would be nice." 

 _She recovers so very quickly,_ Kagami mused quietly. She was beginning to understand how her mother thought, why she did the things she did. Her mother was made of iron, but she still cared. Her father did too. Kagami didn't always agree with their way of raising her, but she understood now more than ever that they loved her, and that they were flawed people trying to make their daughter strong.  _There are worse sins._

* * *

 

Kagami scrolled through the  _LadyBlog_ , carefully watching every video with Chat Noir fighting in it. She hadn't imagined it, the familiarity and moves that Chat Noir and Adrien shared. The more she watched, the more certain of it she was: the two were the same. Adrien fought in the same reckless aggressive style, and over the past months Chat Noir had clearly improved by leaps and bounds. The fans of the Black Cat hero had noticed, comment section alive with discussion on it. There were mentions of Ladybug improving as well, but Kagami paid those comments little attention. Ladybug was not her concern. 

The real give-away was the twirl Chat Noir was prone to do with his staff. Adrien liked to do the same thing, and both of them did it before settling into a battle stance. Even their stances were the same, and the similarities continued with baton fighting and fencing. The videos of Chat fighting Riposte ( _fighting me,_ Kagami thought bitterly) reminded her of the bouts they had after she had joined the team. Chat was clearly off his game, favoring one of his feet as if it were injured, but the style was the same. It was so very obvious now that Kagami pieced it all together, she berated herself for not seeing it earlier. Now there was only one thing left to do. 

* * *

 

"Adrien, welcome."

Adrien smiled, shifting his gear bag over his shoulder before walking in. "Mr. Tsurugi. It's good to see you."

The older man smiled, rolling his shoulders. "Here for another session with Kagami then?"

"Yep. Gotta settle the score, she's starting to pull ahead again."

"Give it your best, Adrien. She's really been improving lately."

"I'll give it my all," Adrien promised, walking down the now familiar hallways. Ever since the akuma attack at the party, Kagami's parents had worked on making themselves a bit more friendly and warm towards Adrien. Kagami had noted that they had gotten a bit more relaxed with their grip on her, and things were improving, but not everything was perfect. They still demanded discipline and responsibility, which Kagami had expected. His friend had been distracted lately though. She seemed lost in thought more and more, examining videos on her phone whenever Adrien walked in, and squinting whenever Adrien did certain attacks and combos during their sparring sessions. He wasn't sure what was going on, though Plagg seemed incredibly amused about the whole thing. Adrien was grateful that her parents didn't come down without asking permission from the both of them, he worried that they might be disproving of their daughter's strange shift in focus. In truth, Adrien was concerned himself. 

This time however, Kagami stood on the mats in workout clothes, calmly waiting for him. Her fencing foil was held in her hand. "I'm guessing you wanna work on fencing for a bit today?" Adrien called out.

Kagami shook her head. "Not quite. I'd like to test something. Bring out your escrima stick."

"Uh... alright."

They took their ready positions, Adrien giving his stick the familiar twirl he had gotten into the habit of doing as of late. Something shifted in Kagami's expression, becoming more determined and...  _sure_ of something. Adrien didn't have time to give it thought, she opened with her favorite break out combo at full speed. Swipe at his midsection- Adrien stepped back to dodge- stab to the heart- Adrien parried to the side- overhead to the temple- Adrien batted the strike aside- final attack to the ribs- Adrien stepped into the attack, using his left hand to stop the momentum at her elbow while his right hand brought the stick up, stopping just a few centimeters from connecting with her chin. 

Kagami's lips twitched into a triumphant smile while Adrien's eyes swam with confusion. "You know that pattern well,  _Chat Noir._ " 

Adrien's eyes widened, but then raucous laughter broke out as Plagg floated out of the bag, curled up on himself with mirth. "Oh  _man_ I was wondering when she'd catch you on it!" he exclaimed "Guess the cat's out of the bag!"

"Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed, looking back at Kagami in a panic.  _Shit shit shit shit! How do I fix this?!_

Kagami looked at Plagg with disbelief, her mouth forming a small "o". There was a long moment of silence, broken finally by:

"What the  _hell_ is that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting, no?


	9. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a chapter a day at the very least and I honestly can't pinpoint where this energy is coming from but whatever I guess have another one.

"This is Plagg."

"What in the hell is a Plague?"

" _Plagg_ is a kwami, a little god that is tied to a Miraculous Jewel. Plagg is the kwami of Destruction and Misfortune, tied to the Black Cat Miraculous," Adrien explained, holding up his hand and pointing at the silver ring on his finger. "He's the power behind my transformations, without him, there's no Chat Noir."

"Pleased to meet you!" Plagg said with a grin, clearly enjoying this situation. 

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Charmed."

Adrien fidgeted nervously. "Plagg you really shouldn't be so nonchalant about this!"

"Why not?" Plagg asked floating on his back and looking at Adrien upside down. "She really was bound to figure it out one way or another, and I for one like her. You do too, so I don't see the fuss."

"You're the one who said I had to keep it secret!" Adrien protested.

"I changed my mind," Plagg said dismissively, lazily flying around the room and examining the training room. 

"Y-you... changed your.... oh for  _fuck's sake_ ," Adrien groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "For two years you and Ladybug had me walking on eggshells, wouldn't let me tell Nino, wouldn't tell me about that book we found-"

" _That_ one wasn't my call," Plagg interjected.

"Then take me to the Guardian!" Adrien snapped.

"I'm not  _allowed_ to. 'The Black Cat is most effective from the shadows, and can operate the best alone out of all the Miraculous'," Plagg said mockingly. "Old Man just doesn't like my way of doing things!"

"What, sleeping and eating and then making people's rooms smell like cheese?" Adrien retorted, arms crossed. 

"I hate keeping secrets from my Chosen! It's foolish. The Black Cat is supposed to be the Protector, but how can we protect what we don't understand? Everyone is always worried about my powers being abused, but  _I'm_ not the one sending butterflies all over the city and turning people into raging hellbeasts. Cats at least clean up their own messes, name _one_ other Miraculous who-"

"Both of you,  _shut up._ " 

Adrien and Plagg stopped bickering, two sets of green eyes snapping towards Kagami. "Thank you," she said, taking a breath. "Plagg, thank you for not ordering Adrien to Cataclysm me into ash, and Adrien, take a breath before you get an ulcer." 

Plagg snickered, floating over to rest on Adrien's head, nestling into his hair. Adrien sighed, reaching up and giving Plagg a few scratches, causing the kwami to purr. It was oddly domestic, arguably  _cute_ even.  _His hair must be quite soft for Plagg to enjoy sitting in it so much_ , Kagami thought. At this point, she had given up on restricting the unwelcome intrusive thoughts about Adrien, though the new line of thought that sprang up about Chat Noir she firmly kept locked down. Kagami could rationally handle the way her heart lurched every time she saw Adrien, Chat Noir was another mess she wasn't ready to touch, even if the traitorous part of her that liked to fill her dreams full of him said otherwise. She couldn't help but wonder if Plagg would be loose lipped about how Adrien felt just to screw with him. Kagami wondered a lot of things, all of them becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the more she was around Adrien. 

"When did you figure it out?" Adrien asked finally. 

"I had a few suspicions after the incident where you ran off on me during the akuma attack. None of the dots connected till the dinner party 2 weeks ago. I thought it was odd that Chat Noir, superhero, infamous flirt, and nearly impossible to pin down for interviews or conversations outside of recovery centers would be on friendly terms with you, but on the other hand, you befriend pretty much everyone you meet so I was willing to write it off. What gave you away was the fight with my parents and I."

Adrien's eyes widened in realization. "I knew exactly how you'd fight, and reacted to that without thinking. I was fast enough to pull off the counters without an issue...."

"And gave yourself away in the process," Kagami finished with a nod. "Plus you pulled that  _stupid_ ankle shot combo you like so much on my mother, and everything clicked. Nobody I know aims for ankles, they aim for knees, but you like ankles because you insist on being contrarian-"

"And you never defend against it right," Adrien said with a smug grin.

Kagami glared at him. " _Yes_ well your signature series of strikes gave it away, and when I came at you with my four hit opening today you defended in the exact same way Chat Noir did. You flourish your weapons the same way, you attack the same way, leave yourself open the same way, all I had to do was review old Chat Noir and Ladybug combat footage and the rest came to me."

"I'm lucky that my identifiable feature is how I  _fight_ ," Adrien said with a huff. "There's only a select few people familiar enough with me to draw the similarities, one of them being you, and another being my kwami. I doubt it'll come to light with anyone else."

"Probably not," Kagami agreed. "But it does mean we need to step up some parts of our training."

Adrien blinked owlishly at her. "Wait. What?"

"We've been training under the pretense of  _fun_ this entire time," Kagami explained, giving him an expectant look. "But, seeing as how you're Chat Noir and I thoroughly enjoy spending my free time with you, I want this to be intense enough to practical. And I want you to train against me as Chat Noir when we get the chance."

"Fine to the first, hard no to the second," Adrien replied, crossing his arms. "Chat Noir's strength is nothing to sniff at, if I swing wrong just once, or if you don't get a block off right, you'll get injured."

"You fight enhanced almost solely. Anything you and I come across will have the same strength, or at least something comparable. I need to learn how to hit harder and avoid getting hit at all."

"And you're assuming you'll be fighting these akuma because why again?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

Kagami sighed, shaking her head.  _For someone with marks as high as his, he can be incredibly obtuse_. "You're my best friend, and I spend all of my free time with you or in groups with you. I don't want to change this. You're Chat Noir, things are bound to swing at you sometimes. I'll be near you, and I for one am sick of running and hiding. You can trust me, I'm your equal if not better outside of the suit, and I can back you up suitably when you're in it. I'm the only one who you can reasonably train to fight without giving yourself away to more people, and the only other person I'd even consider trustworthy, or that  _you_ would consider trustworthy, is dating the person who's most intent on spreading your identity to the entire known world. Go on, argue with me, I  _dare you_." As if to prove her point, Kagami crossed her arms and began to tap her foot slowly. 

"She's kinda got you backed into a corner here, kid," Plagg said from his nest in Adrien's hair.

Adrien frowned, flicking his eyes up towards his kwami despite not being able to see the diminutive god. "You trust her?"

"Yeah, but more to the point,  _you_ do, and that's enough for me."

Adrien looked Kagami in the eye, fondness and affection clear in every part of his smile. "Yeah, you've got me there." 

Kagami ignored the way her heart seemed to beat faster when he said that.  _Fuck you and your stupid smile, Adrien Agreste._

* * *

 

"For the official record, I think this is a terrible idea."

"For the official record, I think you're stalling and if you don't suit up right now I'm taking a swing at your pretty blonde face."

Plagg cackled, spinning around the pair. Adrien looked troubled and nervous, frown set firmly in place. Kagami wore a look unshakable determination, and despite wearing work out pants and a red tanktop, Adrien thought she looked more intimidating than his Father when she really tried.  _That should not be attractive_ , he thought to himself.  _We also shouldn't be standing on top of a roof at 10 pm, but apparently I'm the sole and ignored voice of reason here._

Kagami and Adrien had quickly realized that the spacious workout room didn't allow for Chat Noir's greatest assets: versatile weaponry and agility. The ceiling was simply too low and the staff would get caught in the walls if he extended it too far for some of his more ambitious maneuvers. The chance of being walked in on by here parents certainly didn't help, so they had opted to wait until everyone was asleep to continue practice, and had retired to Kagami's room to watch cartoons. Adrien had made it a personal endeavor of his to introduce Kagami to his favorite pieces of media, and Kagami would mercilessly tear apart anything even coming close to anime just to laugh. Adrien decided he must be a masochist because he found himself enjoying every moment of it, and Kagami was all smiles the entire time. Plagg was ecstatic to be let out of his hiding spot, and had immediately made it his duty to acquire as much cheese as possible and create several small blanket nests just for himself. Adrien found it exasperating, Kagami thought it was amusing. 

When the time came for Adrien to leave, he transformed into Chat Noir and simply came back later in the night, slipping quietly in through Kagami's window. Locks and security measures were of little difficulty to Adrien, all he had to do was detransform and let Plagg mess with the locks. So much as a touch from the kwami would be enough to get the job done. It was how they had gotten past the manor's security measures when Adrien had first snuck Kagami out. Now, they were standing on top of a building in the middle of the night with a somewhat regretful Adrien, gleefully amused Plagg, and frighteningly determined Kagami. 

"Are you absolutely positive about this?" Adrien asked, hand raising slowly.

Kagami slashed her foil through the air, clearly impatient. "I've  _been_ positive about this. Attack!" She had her escrima sticks in a bag on her back, and the bo-staff she fought with lay on the rooftop a few feet away.  _The ideal set up_ , Adrien thought to himself. 

"Have it your way," Adrien muttered. "Plagg, _Claws Out_ _!!"_  

Plagg merged into the black ring, green energy sizzling over Adrien's skin, leaving the tough leather bodysuit behind. The surge of energy and strength was familiar after two years in the suit, comforting even. Chat Noir bounced on the balls of his feet, smirking confidently and twirling his baton faster than any human would ever be able to match. Kagami didn't so much as flinch, only assessing Chat for weaknesses and openings for attack. 

Without warning or indication, Kagami lunged forward, foil aimed directly at his heart. As Adrien, the attack would've put him on the defensive, but as  _Chat Noir_ the strike barely fazed him. His reaction speed was so much faster, the world so much sharper and crisper behind the black mask. Adrien shifted, letting the foil sail past him with an cocky grin. Kagami only narrowed her eyes, switching from the thrust to a flurry of a slashes and strikes. None of them so much as touched Chat Noir. He dodged and blocked everything she threw his way, and Chat could see the look of realization cross Kagami's eyes as she realized the fencing foil would do no good against him.

What he didn't expect was for Kagami to hurl the foil at him.

* * *

 

The distraction was all she needed. Kagami used the opening to snatch her bo staff from where it lay, whirling around and bringing down a bone-shattering strike on Chat's head. His silver staff appeared in place to block it at the last moment, and Kagami knew she had given Chat just the slightest pause with that trick. She knew it wouldn't work twice. 

Unfortunately, Adrien had always been the better staff fighter overall, and with Chat's abilities at his side, Kagami was put on the defensive all too quickly. Kagami realized that she was wrong on something earlier though: Chat Noir didn't fight like Adrien. Not exactly, at least. Adrien's method of attack was there, his daring speed and clever precision shots were all present, but what was lacking was his defense. Adrien was not a defensive fighter, but he wasn't afraid to back peddle if necessary. Chat on the other hand was an overwhelming force of forward momentum, and whenever Kagami forced him to defend, it was a parry, a riposte, a side step that gave him an opening. Chat didn't defend, he redirected her momentum and took advantage. He was infinitely more aggressive and relied heavily on his speed and agility.  _A strength, and a weakness,_ Kagami thought.  _I just have to be fast enough to exploit it. Offset his attack rhythm, force an opening, exploit his aggression._

Kagami had to bait Chat into an opening, had to falter  _intentionally_ if she wanted a strike on him. Everything had to be incredibly fast and with perfect timing. Kagami let her staff go loose in her hand, knowing that as she spun it out towards Chat, his defending strike would knock it from her hand. The weapon spun out of her hand, Chat's eyes instantly zeroing in on the spinning wood flying at his head. Almost dismissively, he flicked it out of the air, letting it clatter to the ground behind him, eyes snapping back up just in time to see Kagami's escrima stick connect with his cheek, sending him reeling. 

Kagami twirled her stick, advancing viciously. Chat's green eyes flashed as he was put on the defensive, Kagami raining blows on him from all directions. Chat was forced to block or hastily dodge all of them, but Kagami could see himself work past the pain and get back into rhythm. Soon he was matching her blow for blow, both of them refusing to give ground. Chat pressed, his strikes picking up speed, and Kagami gave a single step back to work up her defense. Then another. And another. 

The young fencer's muscles screamed in protest as she forced them to give every ounce of energy and strength she had left, a primal urge to  _win_ and  _prove_ she could keep up rearing up from within her. Chat's eyes were set in grim determination, not once giving her ground to fight back. If he was struggling at all, he didn't show it and somehow that enraged Kagami further. With a yell of fury she suddenly sprung forward, pressing into a closer range and recklessly stringing blows together. She didn't stop, coming at him from every angle she could think of. The loud  _crack!_ of rattan wood meeting metal rung out through air, confusion written clearly on Chat's face. Kagami didn't care.  _I can't lose, I can't falter! I have to win, I have to beat him, I have to prove...!_

_Crack! CrackCrackCrackCrack- SNAP!_

Kagami's stick, battered and beaten from hammering against Chat's baton finally gave out, the broken end flying off into the night. Kagami didn't stop, diving under Chat's baton and grabbing his wrist, punching him across the face and using the momentum to bring him down to the ground. She sprung on him, straddling his hips and bringing her broken stick down to force him to admit defeat, but lightning fast his hand flashed out, grabbing her hand and flipping her onto her back before she knew what was happening. Suddenly it was  _Kagami_ being straddled, her weapon hand restraining and pinned to the ground. With a  _CLANG_ , Chat's baton came down on the cement next to her, the cool end of the metal pressed against the side of her neck. 

For a long moment, both of them simply stared into each other's eyes, Kagami's hair plastered in sweat and her chest heaving in deep, exhausted breaths while Chat's breathing was only slightly off kilter, as if he had only gone through a mild workout. Still, with his enhancements Kagami knew that she had pushed him further than what he had expected. Still, the facts were crystal clear.

Kagami had lost.

She growled in frustration tearing her eyes away from Chat, gritting her teeth. "Dammit Chat, damn  _you!_ You weren't even trying, were you!"

Chat blinked, then shook his head. "Not at first. But then you brought out the stick and... I admit, I stepped up my game. I had to put in effort then."

"But it was  _easy_ , wasn't it?" 

"No."

"What do you  _mean_ , 'no'?!"

"It wasn't effortless, Kagami! You put me on my toes, made me focus. I knew you were going to lose,  _you_ knew you were going to lose! But I had to try, I had to treat you as a threat in order to win."

Kagami forced herself up, nose brushing against Chat's. Her eyes blazed with frustration and fury, but  _why_ not even she could place. "Don't give me that line. You beat me  _and_ my parents on your own, how did fighting me on my own chan-"

"You wanted to fight," Chat interrupted. "When the akuma took you, they had your skills and knowledge but not your  _drive_. You attacked me with all the rage in the world, you fought harder than most akuma do when I have them cornered.  _That_ was the difference!"

Slowly, the rage ebbed away, leaving Kagami feeling empty. She was suddenly aware of how  _close_ she was to Chat, how his breath felt across her lips, how his hand was on the small of her back, keeping her up. One of her hands was resting on his, when had that happened? He was close,  _so close_ and Kagami couldn't tear her eyes away from his. Something in her lurched, urging her to be closer and Kagami wasn't sure if she wanted to resist.

"Why... why do you care so much?" Chat asked softly, his voice almost a whisper. "Why do you want to win?"

Kagami swallowed nervously, trying to think through the haze of  _Chat_ and  _Adrien_. "You're my friend. My  _closest_ friend. You're stupid and reckless and dive into danger and I don't want to lose you when I could stand by your side and help. If... if I can beat you, then I can stand with you."

"I already have-"

"No!" Kagami insisted. "That's not enough. You two aren't enough, and if I'm near you I  _won't let you charge in recklessly_ when I can help."

"I can't let you do that."

"Good thing I'm not asking."

" _Kagami-"_

" _No_ Adrien, shut up. Just listen, ok? I  _care._ Do you understand? I care too much just to watch. I know who you are, I know  _what_ you are, and I will not let someone who matters as much as  _you_ just face it all down alone."

"But it's  _my_ responsiblity!" Chat argued. "Hawkmoth, the akumas, that burden is  _mine_. Not yours.  _Never_ yours."

"To hell with responsibility then," Kagami said firmly. "To hell with Hawkmoth. I will stand by you when you need me, whether you know it or not. Not because the people of Paris need you. Because  _I_ need you."

Chat shook his head, confused and scared. "I- I can't let you... Kagami I don't understand! I can't drag you into this."

Kagami rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath in rapid Japanese. Chat blinked. "I... what did you say?"

The fencer looked into Chat's-  _Adrien's_ \- eyes. "I  _said_ you're an idiot." And then Kagami did the most impulsive thing she'd ever done in her life.

She kissed Adrien Agreste, and to her delight, he kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't over just yet. Got another chapter or 2, we'll see how it all flows.


	10. Looking Ahead

"Dude, you've been seriously distracted all day."

Nino's voice broke through the fog that seemed to cloud Adrien's head, causing him to blink and straighten up. His notebook was blank, pen lying forgotten next to it. He hadn't even noticed class passing by, hadn't noticed  _anything_ passing by. 

"Er, sorry about that man. Just thinking is all," Adrien said with a nervous laugh. 

Nino gave him a half smile, raising an eyebrow. "Whatever you say. The past couple months you've been hanging around that new girl in your fencing team. What was her name again?"

"Kagami," Adrien answered. He tried to keep the warmth and excitement out of his voice, vivid memories of the previous night flashing through his head. "Her name is Kagami."

Nino gave him a knowing look, and Adrien was reminded that his best friend had a lot more wisdom and insight than most people gave him credit for. He wondered just how clearly Nino saw through him. "You two seem pretty tight whenever we all hang out. Think there's something in the cards?" 

Adrien grinned. "What, worried I'll stop having time for you if there is?"

Nino chuckled, lounging back in his chair and adjusting his hat. "Naw, even your dad can't get in the way of your time management. Even when Chloe was hard on your case you still found time to hang out, at this point I ain't worried about you going anywhere. But I  _am_ curious. You would give her these looks sometimes, and she'd do the same thing. So, a guy's gotta wonder, what's happening there?"

_Wish I knew that myself_ , Adrien thought. "It's... complicated. There's  _something_ there, but I'm not sure if either of us is gonna go through with it just yet."

Nino nodded, thoughtful. "Fair enough. Think your dad will let it happen?"

"Oh please, after  _you_ , Father will be ecstatic," Adrien teased. 

"Hey! Not my fault your place is too quiet!"

"And when you show up, we can hear you walking from the other side of the house."

"When everything is made of hardwood and marble, your acoustics are bound to be crazy, that ain't on me!"

"Sure, sure," Adrien said, laughing. "You just don't want to admit you can't walk quiet to save your life Sir Stompsalot."

"Just watch, Agreste. You're gonna have a photo shoot, and I'm gonna come in and totally mess up your perfect hair at the last moment. They'll print you looking like you crawled out of bed, and your entire fanbase will ditch in an instant," Nino threatened jokingly. 

"Oh how terrifying," Adrien deadpanned. Both of the boys began to laugh, while behind them Marinette sat chewing on her lip. 

* * *

Marinette was many things, but  _dumb_ would not ever be counted on that list. Cripplingly shy, sure, but the girl had plenty of sense. She had known that this was an eventuality, Alya had warned her, Nino had warned her, hell, Marinette had warned  _herself_. Kagami had always had a strange place in Adrien's eye, anyone could see that he had some sort of vested interest in the girl, but it wasn't until recently that anything had changed on that front. She had seen the way the two would sneak glances at each other, the way Adrien seemed to linger whenever she said something to him, and it was common knowledge that Adrien Agreste was visiting Kagami Tsurugi amidst his many fans. Theories and rumors had been running abundant, and Marinette knew that things were likely developing. 

Not that she was in any place to talk.

Marinette had been secretly spending more and more time around one Luka Couffaine, and things were heading in the exact same direction. He was every bit as forward with his intentions as Chat had been two years prior towards Ladybug, but unlike with Chat, Marinette knew she reciprocated and  _strongly_ at that. They had shared more than one long kiss under the cover of night, but Luka had patiently waited for Marinette to make up her mind over the past few weeks, and now it seemed the course of action was all too clear. 

The young seamstress squared her shoulders, took a breath, and marched over to Adrien as he was leaving the school. He noticed her almost instantly, his conversation with Nino trailing off as Marinette approached. 

"Marinette, hey. What's up?" 

Marinette took one more long breath, then fixed him with a warm smile. "I overheard you and Nino talking about Kagami earlier," Adrien blushed at that, Marinette ignored the ache she felt and continued. "and I just wanted to say you two are cute together. You'd make a hell of a power company at any fencing tournament," she said with a playful wink.  _I think that's the first time I've managed a full sentence around him,_ Marinette thought.  _What a way to reach that achievement, huh?_

Adrien's blush only got deeper, and he reflexively rubbed the back of his head nervously. "O-oh, you think so?" he laughed awkwardly. "Thanks, I... I hadn't really thought about that. Everything's moving so fast and I..." Adrien blinked. "I'm rambling."

"Don't worry about it," Marinette said with a wave of her hand. "I just wanted to wish you two luck. I'll catch you two later, we should all go out for a movie sometime!"

"Yeah, of course!" Adrien called out as Marinette walked away.

"Huh," Nino said, bemused. 

"Wonder what sparked the change in confidence," Adrien said softly. 

Down the street, Marinette kept walking forward, well on her way to Luka's home. "You sure about this?" Tikki asked from her hiding place.

"The future isn't set in stone," Marinette replied. "I waited too long, and life moved forward. But hey, who can say what will happen later? For now, I've got a date with a cute guitarist, and Adrien can wait till later."

"So you're still hoping for Adrien?"

"No," Marinette admitted. "That's not fair to Luka. But neither of us can wait forever while I struggle to make a move. So I'm going to try my best to see what happens next, and worry about the future when it gets here."

* * *

 

"Do you always make a habit of letting yourself into people's rooms in the middle of the night?" Kagami asked with a small smile, watching the green light sweep over Chat.

"Cats are very picky about who they choose to stay with, you should feel honored," Adrien quipped. Plagg made a noise of agreement, floating over to the small platter of cheese waiting for him. 

"Mangy strays? Not sure if that's something to feel 'honored' about," Kagami replied, walking forward slowly. "I suppose I can make an exception for you though."

"I'll have you know I am  _quite_ well kept." 

"Whatever you say, little stray." Kagami rested a hand on Adrien's chest, forcing herself to take a breath and not get carried away in the moment. It was so  _easy_ to let herself slip away in the moment with Adrien right in front of her. He smelled like the night air and the strangely floral shampoo he liked so much, and the way he smiled warmly down at her was terribly inviting. "Adrien, yesterday when you left, we didn't..."

"Discuss what came next?" he finished softly. Kagami nodded. "I was... kind of unsure myself. I needed time to think, to consider it all. What you want, what you know, what  _I_ want. There's a lot. But I think that I've done enough considering. I know what I want, I've known for a while, and you're owed an answer."

Kagami forced herself breathe as he leaned closer, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered gently against her. "I'd like to stick around, if you'd have me." Kagami grinned to herself, ignoring her pride and dignity, choosing to let herself live in emotion and joy. She pressed a kiss to his lips, arms looped tightly around him, overjoyed as he pulled her closer.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" she breathed against him. 

"I think I might need you to confirm that for me one more time," he purred. 

That was fine. He could have all the confirmation he wanted. In that moment, he was hers and she was his, and that was all Kagami needed to know. 

The rest could wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That sure did happen. I struggled on how to end this for a good long while, but I think here is an appropriate place. I want to write more Kagadrien content, as well as explore other projects, but this needed to be finished first. This is also my first foray into multi-chapter Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, so hey there's that. My older multi-chapter stuff is buried deep in fanfiction.net, and will hopefully never be discovered ever again. For now, I think I'm quite content with this, and hopefully the next piece will get started within the next couple of weeks. I'm thinking a few fancy AUs, stuff I've been rolling around in my brain for a while. We shall see. Until next time folks, and once again, thank you to all the people who read this, left kudos, left comments, or even bothered to click on this in the first place. Means a lot to me guys. Feel free to send me messages on tumblr if you're ever interested, I'm always happy to chat between my crazy work hours. 
> 
> At some point I want to write up a Dishonored piece as well, maybe some more Destiny content, and Final Fantasy 7 stuff. I'll figure it out as I get there. 
> 
> Also, the next ML piece I write will also be Kagadrien. Seriously, I love this ship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more (and at a higher quality) kagadrien content, checkout the beginnings of SiderealSandman's work on the tag. I honest to god love their content  
> You can find a collection of what's out so far at  
> http://siderealscribblings.tumblr.com/post/172762631116/adrimi-april-master-post-i-in-which-kagami  
> Feel free to bug me at arrogance-is-my-middlename.tumblr.com


End file.
